Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be
by spanishwon2123
Summary: Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from her past show up, a heat experience...
1. Going With the Flow

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. But she has been separated from most of them. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter One-Going With the Flow

"So you promise you're back for real now? Everything's okay?" Sketchy asked for the millionth time. Max laughed.

"Of course, Sketch. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," she replied.

"Really?" Sketchy questioned again. OC rolled her eyes.

"Yes, foo, now leave my boo alone," she scolded. Sketchy just grinned. "And you even got yaself a new hot boy." She looked pointedly over at Alec, who was talking with some other Jam Pony workers. Max followed her gaze and met Alec's eyes. He winked before going back to his conversation. Max blushed slightly and pretended to search for a package in her bag.

"He's not my boy," she argued out of habit. OC rolled her eyes and just gave her a pointed look. Max smiled. "Okay, maybe he is. I haven't quite gotten used to it yet..."

"Hot run!" Normal interrupted and threw a package at Sketchy.

"Come on man, I was on break," Sketchy complained. Normal looked over at him.

"Not anymore wet head. Now go deliver the package," he ordered. Sketchy sighed and waved goodbye before riding out. "You two." Normal pointed to OC and Max. "Get going. These packages are missing their mommies terribly." They rolled their eyes but complied.

"Hey Max!"

Max turned around and faced Alec. "Yeah?"

"Are you going out on your runs?" he asked. Max nodded. "Good, I'll come with." Max smiled happily and Alec kissed the top of her head.

"Nuh uh. None o' that while we deliverin' packages. Original Cindy just ate," OC complained. The two transgenics just smiled and followed her out.

"Where to first?" Alec asked as they rode down the street.

"I have a package that goes to 56th St and Evergreen," Max supplied.

"Closer than mine. Let's swing there first," OC said as they stopped for a light. "How many packages ya got anyway?" Alec and Max searched their bags.

"Four, I guess," Alec answered. Max groaned.

"Guess I really am back..." she mumbled. Alec and OC gave her a questioning look. "Normal gave me 6. That moron hasn't changed much has he?" OC solemnly shook her head.

"Same ol' bigot wit a stick up his ass," she replied.

"Wow, I sure am glad I decided to work for him with you guys," Alec said sarcastically. Max smiled.

"You should be. There aren't a lot of jobs that we could get and keep a low profile at the same time," she reminded. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Please, I was at Manticore for like 22 years. I know not to attract attention to myself. No matter how hard that may be," he grinned smugly. OC raised an eyebrow.

"Ya boy sure is full o' himself," she said to Max. Max pouted slightly.

"It's not his fault. Manticore just knows how to make 'em pretty. I mean, look at me," she replied. OC laughed.

"Careful, boo. Ya startin' to sound like him too," she joked.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Alec countered. Before either woman could answer, the light turned green and they continued riding down the street.

* * *

"Hello ma'am, Jam Pony messenger," Max said brightly after the woman opened the door. She handed her the package and then the clipboard. "I need a signature, please." The woman smiled.

"Alright, just let me get my glasses," she said before going back into her house. Alec poked his head inside.

"Check it out, grandma's got herself a plasma-screen tv," he grinned. Max pulled him away from the door. "What?"

"You're thinking of robbing her," Max stated. Alec pulled his innocent face.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"My god, will you two love bunnies just shut up? Ya giving me a headache," OC complained. The two transgenics fell silent as the woman came back and signed the clipboard.

"Come on, Maxie. You have to admit, you didn't just take this job because you get your yah-yahs from delivering packages," Alec commented as they walked back to their bikes. Max blushed. "See. You were using it to case places."

"Well, I had to," Max argued. OC scoffed. "What? I did. I have skills that shouldn't go to waste. And a girl needs to make a living."

"True that," OC replied.

"But I only stole from bad people...and if Logan needed me to do something," Max continued. Alec's grin faded slightly.

"What exactly did Log-boy have you do?" he questioned. Max fidgeted with her shoulder bag.

"Classic break'n'take," she replied lamely. Alec narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Speaking o' Log-boy," OC broke the tension. "Have you talked to him since that night you came back?" Max smirked and shook her head.

"It's been two weeks. Guess it freaked him a little..." she joked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"The geezer should get a life," he muttered. "He should find something other than computer gadgets to tinker with." Both females ignored him.

"And how 'bout the others? I know Normal gave Syl, Krit, and Zack jobs. Course, Zack can't exactly tell him that his name isn't Sam...so he'll be stuck with that 'til he finds a better job, which is doubtful. Have you heard from the newbies yet?" OC asked. Max shook her head sadly.

"And I don't know what to do either...I have no idea where they might be..." she complained. Alec wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll contact you soon. They knew you used to live in this area while we were on that last mission. Just give 'em time. They'll be bangin' down your door before ya know it," he said cheerily. Max smiled gratefully.

"You better be right," she replied. Alec nodded in understanding.

"If not, you again have permission to try and kick my ass," he joked.

"But that would damage it..." Max pouted.

"Okay, Original Cindy's had enough of this lovey-dovey talk, catch ya later," OC jumped on her bike and rode off.

"You scared her away," Alec commented. Max shrugged and turned to face him.

"Guess that means more 'alone time'," she replied, standing on tip toes to reach his lips. The kiss was soft yet deep. Alec ran his hands through Max's hair and she lightly stroked his barcode.

"I think OC would have lost her lunch by now," Alec joked after they broke away. Max giggled.

"Let's finish our runs," she replied as she got back on her bike. Alec made a pitiful whining noise. "Aw...you sound like a puppy." He widened his eyes and made his bottom lip quiver slightly to complete the image. "Aw..." Max leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But we still have to finish our runs."

"Fine," Alec relented, sighing.

"Don't be so disappointed. I'll make it up to you later," Max said before riding away. Alec smirked and caught up with her.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise," he replied. Max smiled but didn't say anything. "So where we going next?"

_**Logan's Penthouse...**_

"Jam Pony messenger!"

Logan hurried to open the door. Alec and Max stood at the other side. "Max."

"Hey Logan," she greeted with a forced smile. "Got a package for you." Alec held the parcel out.

"Thank you," Logan replied as he took it. "I've been waiting for this."

"So how ya been doing buddy?" Alec asked as he walked past him into the apartment. Logan rolled his eyes at the familiar action.

"I've been alright. You?"

"Peachy keen."

"And you?" Logan turned back to Max, who was still in the doorway, subtly trying to motion Alec to come back.

"What Alec said," she replied. Logan nodded slowly. "We should get going." She looked pointedly at Alec. He quickly got the hint and walked back over to her. "It was nice seeing you, Logan."

"You too."

"Bye bye," Alec waved cheerily before starting towards the elevator. Max followed shortly after him. Logan stayed in his doorway until the two transgenics disappeared.

_**Back on the Street...**_

"Well that was breath of vile air," Alec commented as he and Max rode back to Jam Pony. Max rolled her eyes but didn't reply. "I was just kidding Max." She sighed.

"I know. Sorry. I just always get this weird feeling when I see him," she explained. Alec nodded but Max could tell he was still unsure. "It's nothing alright? _You're_ the one that I love. I just wish I could patch things up with him. Logan _can _be helpful...sometimes."

"I get it, Max. Don't worry," Alec assured her. "Right now, there isn't anything that we can't deal with by ourselves."

_**Chinatown...**_

A man wearing a large hat shuffled down a busy street. He looked around and approached a couple of venders. They saw his face and exchanged worried looks. The man pointed to an overcoat hanging behind them and one of the venders got it for him.

"Eight dollars," the vender said as he held the coat out to him. The man handed over some money. Blood dripped from his hand onto the t-shirts lying on the counter. The venders stared in horror.

"What are you doing? Don't take his money!" one said.

"Go away. Don't come back," the other added and the man shuffled away.

_**Another part of Chinatown...**_

A boy watched a firecracker burst high in the air as he sat on the steps. His father looked up from his position at the Check-In counter. He visibly frowned.

"Henry, I told you not to fire bottle rockets," he said.

"But Dad, it wasn't me. I swear," Henry replied.

"Don't lie to me. Now get out there and sweep," his dad ordered. Henry sighed and picked a broom.

As he was sweeping the steps, a young man staggered down the street nearby, bleeding form the nose. He began to gasp and soon collapsed, bleeding from the eyes as well. A small crowd gathered around to help. A man wearing a suit quickly pushed through and looked at the bleeding man.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he ordered.

_**The Next Morning...**_

OC yawned as she stepped out of her bedroom. She walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on. Whining and howling was heard from outside the apartment. She went to open it, clearly expecting a dog, but Joshua burst in and faced her.

"Oh," she gasped. "Max!" Max walked into the living room.

"Joshua! How'd you get here?" she asked as she gave the big man a hug.

"Nose. Followed Max scent," Joshua replied, grinning.

"Did anyone see you?" Max questioned. Joshua just shrugged. Max turned to OC. "This is Joshua. He was one of the transgenics to escape from the bon fire formally known as Manticore."

"Yeah, I kinda got that," OC replied, staring at his face. Joshua grinned at her. She smiled weakly back, still caught off guard.

Alec walked out of the bedroom that he shared with Max, yawning and stretching. Joshua saw him and hurried over, giving him a huge hug. Alec groaned, not quite awake, as Joshua lifted him off the floor.

"Nice to see you too, buddy," he said groggily. Joshua dropped him and ruffled his hair.

"Nice to see Alec. Buddy," Joshua replied, still grinning widely. Alec smiled slightly and walked over to Max, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Maxie. What's Josh doing here?" he greeted before pouring himself some coffee. Max shrugged.

"He followed my scent and found me here, I guess," she answered.

"Well, I'm making breakfast. Want some?" OC asked. Joshua nodded quickly.

A short while later, he was sitting at the counter and wolfing down a bowl of oatmeal, barely bothering with the spoon. Max and Alec sat across from him, drinking coffee, while OC tended to the pot of oatmeal.

"So did you find a permanent place to live?" Alec asked Joshua. He frowned and shook his head. "Then where have you been staying?" Joshua shrugged.

"Alleys," he said simply. Max sighed.

"That's not very classy," she commented. Joshua suddenly grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Joshua found directory. Places Father might be," he explained, handing the paper over to Max. She examined it and smiled.

"I can check these out with you after I get off work," she replied. Joshua's grin grew wider and he nodded in agreement. OC offered him the pot.

"Want some more oatmeal?" she asked. Joshua nodded quickly and started to eagerly lick the pot. OC made a sound of protest and smacked his head away. He looked embarrassed and held his bowl out for her to fill.

_**Jam Pony...**_

Max rode her bike into Jam Pony just as her beeper went off. She checked the read out and frowned. She went to the phone and dialed the number.

"Max?" came OC's breathless voice. Max's frown deepened.

"OC? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-It's bad..."

"What is?" Max asked worriedly.

"Sketchy and I were delivering a package in Chinatown. And then...all these people...they started bleeding from the eyes and nose...coughing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there."

"Hurry. Max." Max nodded and then realized OC couldn't see her.

"I will," she said and hung up the phone.

As she was getting her bike back, she overheard the news on the tv.

"Police have finally discovered a possible suspect or suspects that were the cause for the terrible fire that claimed as many as a hundred lives two weeks ago. The building was a veteran's hospital built in 2007. Authorities are refusing to release exact info on _why_ the terrorist group known as the S1W would destroy such a building..." the reporter was saying. Max tuned the rest out as she hurried out of Jam Pony.

_I have enough to worry about without them bitching about how or why Manticore was destroyed. Veteran hospital my ass, _she thought angrily. _Who really cares about the S1W anyways? Like terrorists could really do any more damage to an already destroyed third world country..._Her thoughts were interrupted as she found herself flying off her bike and landing flat on her back. It took her a second to realize she had been hit by a car. "Oh crap." She started to get up when she found herself face to face with a familiar someone. "Rafer!"

"Lie still," he ordered as he began to feel her cheeks, shoulders, and arms.

"I'm okay," she grunted.

"I don't know. You went down pretty hard."

"I _said _I'm okay," Max repeated angrily, trying to get up again. He began to slide his hand up her shirt and she immediately swatted it away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Relax. I'm a paramedic," Rafer said calmly. Max's face contorted in disbelief.

"No you aren't. You deliver pizzas."

"That was part-time. We spent _one _night together like, a _year and a half _ago. You think you know my life story? Now try and lie still. I have to check for broken bones..." He tried sliding his hand under her shirt again. She growled and flipped him over onto his back. She still held his wrist, twisting it so he couldn't get up.

"Next time you wanna cop a feel, hit me harder and make sure I'm out cold!" She dropped his hand and went back over to her bike. She groaned when she found it completely twisted. "Son of a bitch..." she muttered.

"Need a ride?" she heard Rafer ask. She groaned again.

"Yeah..." she mumbled before turning around. "Can you get me to Chinatown?" Rafer smiled and nodded.

_He better not try anything..._she thought angrily as she loaded her bike into his car and then hopped into the passenger seat.

The ride was relatively quiet until Rafer broke the silence. "Look...about that...night..." he began. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'd really just like to forget about it, okay?" she said curtly. Rafer nodded.

"Me too. I was in a really weird state 'cause I had just broken up with my girlfriend like, three weeks before. So if I came on a little strong...I'm sorry." Max sighed.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Came by Jam Pony looking for you a few times. No one knew where you were."

"I had some family stuff to take care of. It's complicated."

"Family stuff's always complicated."

"You have _no _idea."

"Thought maybe you had a boyfriend somewhere." Max glanced at him.

"I do." Rafer frowned.

"Oh...you mean...you had a boyfriend when..." Max's eyes widened.

"No! Not then! I have a boyfriend _now_," she replied. Rafer nodded in understanding.

"He's a lucky guy," he said. Max smiled, thinking about Alec, as they arrived at Chinatown.

"Yeah. I am too. And I'm sure you have a lucky girlfriend or potential one somewhere..." she said, unbuckling her seatbelt. Rafer glanced away and Max immediately got the point but didn'task aboutit when she saw OC and Sketchy in a crowd of people. "Uh...thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see ya sometime. Later." She quickly jumped out of the car and got her ruined bike without waiting for a good-bye.

"Max!" OC ran up to her. "Thank god you're here. I don't even know how much were killed but...Sketchy and I are supposed to get checked for an infection. I'm scared." Max's expression was one of concern.

"And they just all started bleeding?" she asked. Sketchy nodded.

"It was wicked scary, Max," he said. Max let her eyes wander around the crowd and they landed on yet another familiar person.

_Crap. Figures I'd run into him here..._she thought. Logan spotted her and waved her over.

"I'll be back in a second guys," she told OC and Sketchy. They nodded, noticing Logan.

"What's up?" she greeted, forcing a smile. Logan didn't return it so she let it fall away.

"I think it's obvious 'what's up' Max," he replied, using a tone that Max knew well and hated.

"Well...not quite. I just got a call from OC about people bleeding from their eyes and noses. Don't know much else. How 'bout you?" she said. Logan held up his cell phone.

"I just got off the phone with Detective Matt Sung," he explained. "He said it was Twenty-two people. All Chinese. And apparently it's happened before. Yesterday, the same thing infected a young man in Chinatown. It's some kind of pathogen."

"A toxin?" Max questioned.

"They're still running tests," Logan answered. He leaned in closer and Max stepped back, not liking the nearness. "Have you heard anything on the news about Manticore?" Max nodded.

"What about it?"

"Matt asked me about it. He seems to think what's causing these people to become infected might be a transgenic." Max's eyes narrowed.

"And you believe him?"

"I don't know. But there is talk of one of them hiding out here in Chinatown. Supposedly deformed. Bleeds through the skin."

"And you automatically think transgenic?" Max bit out through gritted teeth.

"What else could it be, Max?" Logan asked, obviously irritated as well.

"Even if there is a some screwed-up transgenic out there, doesn't mean he's got whatever is killing these people."

"When you were at Manticore, were you aware of any experiments involving exposure to virulent bacteria or pathogens, or..." Max stiffened.

"No. And I think you should be a little more open minded about this. Don't go accusing people just 'cause some government people decided it might be fun to see what happens if you bleed through skin," she snapped and walked away, ignoring Logan's calls.

_**Secret Lab...**_

The man that had told someone to call an ambulance when the first person was infected, was looking into a microscope and talking to a man in a chair. Several large men in suits stood nearby.

"What delays? I told you three steps were going to be involved, did I not? Step one: target the pathogen to a single individual, expose him to it via airborne dispersal, make sure it's the only one it affects. Went off without a hitch, didn't it? Step two: target the pathogen to a specific race of people. The Chinese at the bus stop. Worked perfectly. No one died but them, Mr. White, yes?"

"Your technology is impressive. But let's move on to step three," White said.

"I'm ready," the man said. "But see...it was easy with the Chinese. I had specific gene sequences that I could target. But the kids you're targeting..." he chuckled softly. "Wow, that was tough. See because, uh, they're just a little bit of everything, aren't they? In the end..."

"Cyril."

"In the end, I targeted their immunological surveillance cells..."

"Cyril!" White shouted, standing up and getting in his face. "Action is character. Show me some. I showed you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I paid you half, up front. I gave you everything that you asked for. Now it's time for you to show me." White pointed to an unconscious man in restraints. He had tan skin and dark brown hair. "This is your test subject. X5-654."

**A/N-It took a while to actually get this sequel posted, but I hoped you liked how it started...There will be more transgenics in the next chapter as well...Review please! ;o)**


	2. Old Friends

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Two-Old Friends

Max walked into Jam Pony with her broken bike. Normal looked up from his clipboard and groaned.

"What the hell did you do to your bike?" he asked. Max rolled her eyes as she leaned the bike against the wall.

"Had a little accident. I'm fine, by the way," she retorted. Normal raised his eyebrows.

"Did I ask?" he said before walking away. Max folded her arms across her chest and scoffed. She turned to leave and found Alec standing in front of her. She grinned in greeting.

"What happened?" he asked. Max glanced at her bike.

"Got hit by a car," she said simply. Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "On my way to Chinatown..."

"Who hit you?" he questioned. Max looked away from him and he narrowed his eyes. "Max."

"Rafer," she answered. Alec smirked.

"A guy named 'Rafer' hit you? What, was he in a hurry to get to his gig at the karaoke biker bar?" Max bit her lip.

"No..." she said softly. Alec sighed.

"Max, spit it out."

"He's just...an old...acquaintance..." she began. Alec gave her a look. "That I had sex with during my heat cycle before I was captured by Manticore," she added in a rush under her breath before moving to go around Alec out the door. Alec's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, staring at her. "You had _sex _with him?" A few heads turned to give them weird looks. Max laughed nervously and dragged Alec behind a few lockers.

"I was in _heat_, okay?" she explained. "You know how hard it is to stay in control during that time, don't you? Always smelling those female's pheromones...don't tell me you never jumped one of 'em." Alec sighed.

"I don't think I'll answer that, but I do understand what you're saying," he replied. "It just took me by surprise." He kissed the top of her head. "It's not like you found him hotter than me or anything." Max gave him a 'duh' look. He smirked. "Thought so. I'll see you at home, 'kay?" But Max seemed to be looking at something over his shoulder, with a slightly worried expression. He turned around and saw a guy in a paramedics uniform. "Who's..." He answered his own question when Max started fidgeting with her hands as the guy walked over to them, giving her a smile that caused Alec to be overcome with a very strong urge to smack it off.

"Max," Rafer greeted. She smiled nervously at him.

"Hey," she replied. Rafer glanced at Alec, who appeared calm, but if you knew him well you'd notice the predatory glint in his eyes and his stiff posture that signaled he was ready to attack if need be.

"I just came by to apologize again," Rafer explained. "And to give you this." He held out a pager that Max recognized as her own. She frowned.

"Wow, I didn't even realize I lost that..." She took it back from him and winced as she sensed Alec's obvious dislike of them touching hands. Rafer, of course, remained oblivious.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me," he said. Alec's mouth twitched and began to say something but Max beat him to it.

"Sorry, but I can't. My _boyfriend, _Alec," she gestured to Alec. "And I promised we'd help out a friend after work. Maybe some other time?" She forced herself to smile and then grasped Alec's hand and dragged him away.

"Oh...alright. Nice to meet you Alec," Rafer called after them.

Once outside, Max let go of Alec's hand as she headed toward her motorcycle. Alec folded his arms across his chest and watched her with a smug smile on his face.

"So that was Rafer, huh?" he asked. Max swung her leg over the motorcycle.

"Yeah," she muttered. Alec nodded slowly, tongue in cheek.

"Interesting," he commented. Max glanced at him and he suddenly clasped his hands together and grinned. "So what friend are we helping? Joshua?" Max sighed, relieved.

"Yeah. We're gonna head back to our place and pick him up. Then cruise around checking out those houses on his directory. Hop on," she nodded to the back of her seat. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"You expect me to get on the back with you in the front?" he asked. Max just shrugged.

"It's _my_ bike. You wanna drive, get your own," she said. Alec rolled his eyes but swung one leg over the side of the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guess I'll have to..." he muttered. Max smirked and started the ignition, speeding away from Jam Pony.

_**Night...**_

Max, Alec, and Joshua walked down the street. Joshua was looking around eagerly while Max was glancing up and down at the directory.

"I think it's over here," she said, pointing to her right. Alec shrugged and followed her.

They stood in front of a house that had the porch lights on but the shades were drawn. There was a sign next to the mailbox that had the address numbers-542. Joshua ran his hands across it. Max frowned.

"Switch the 5 and 4 and it spells 452," she muttered, annoyance seeping into her voice. Alec rubbed her shoulder.

"Just a coincidence Maxie," he began but stopped when they heard voices coming from inside the house.

"Ooh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, baby! Oh."

"Meow!"

Joshua cocked his head to the side in confusion while Alec and Max exchanged looks of disgust.

"Not a cat," Joshua sniffed the air. "Why say meow?" Max laughed softly. She started to explain when the voices continued.

"Ooh, ooh. That's nice. Now let's get some shots of you vacuuming the sofa."

"Alright." A loud noise reached the transgenics' ears and they knew it was a vacuum.

"What the hell are they doing?" Alec asked, grinning in amusement. Max shrugged and Joshua crept closer to the window, his foot snapping a twig shortly after the vacuum had been turned off. Alec went to get him away from the window, knowing neither of the people in the house were Sandeman, but tripped over a rock. He put his hand against the door to steady himself, but he hit it harder than he meant to and a loud crash was heard. He looked over at Max, who was staring at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but the front door opened and a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with a camera dangling around his neck looked out at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Then his eyes fell on Joshua. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. "Holy...cow..." He lifted his camera and quickly took a picture before running back inside. "Call the police!" The transgenics heard him yell.

"Oops..." Alec said. Max rolled her eyes and tugged both him and Joshua away from the house.

"Come on," she ordered. They jogged away at a brisk pace until the sound of sirens faded. Max turned to face Alec and Joshua. "Good. We can check out one more house tonight, but let's be a little more discreet this time. We'll check out the rest tomorrow." She turned away to continue walking and bumped into a person. "Sorry." She looked up at the person and smiled. "Zack. What are you doing here?" He returned her smile.

"I was in the neighborhood and heard your voice," he said. He nodded in greeting to Alec and Joshua. "Also heard some sirens. What were you doing?"

"Looking for Father's house," Joshua replied. "Zack want to help?" Zack adjusted his jacket and ruffled Max's hair.

"I got some time to kill," he grinned. Max rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. "Just one more house though, right? It's not safe to continue for too long after your mission might have been compromised." He said this with a straight face and Alec laughed in response. He lightly punched his shoulder and walked ahead.

"Forever the CO. Good luck with that," he joked. Zack rolled his eyes as he, Max, and Joshua followed him.

About 20 minutes later they came across the next house. The windows were boarded up and the roof looked like it was falling apart.

"Guess this is it..." Max muttered as they walked up the steps. She tried the knob and was surprised when it simply opened. She glanced at the others before heading in.

She looked over at the room to her right. It had papers and books strewn across the floor. Zack and Alec went to check out the rest of the house while Joshua picked up one of the books. He smiled slightly and looked around.

"Father's house," he said.

"You sure?" Max asked. He nodded.

"His books...I remember..."

Zack entered the room, carrying a cane. "Uh, Max?" He held it out to her but Joshua grabbed it. The top end of the cane was carved into the same shape as the Manticore logo. The body of lion, head of a man, and a long tail ending in a sting like that of a scorpion.

"The Manticore symbol," Max said, her voice barely above a whisper. She pointed to a Manticore logo on Joshua's jacket. "See?" Joshua shook his head.

"No. Father's," he said.

_**Flashback...**_

_Max was standing in an old room at Manticore. She was very young and wore a Manticore gown. A man walked towards her_ _using the cane with the Manticore logo. He reached down and picked her up. _

"_There she is. My little one. My special one..." the man said. Max's face remained expressionless. _

_**End Flashback...**_

Alec waved his hand in front Max's face. "Maxie? You still with us?" he asked. She blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah," she answered. He continued to stare at her with concern.

"Little fella, Father not here," Joshua interrupted. She sighed.

"Nope. Guess not. Looks like he hasn't been here for a while. I'm sorry," she replied. Joshua shrugged sadly.

"Joshua stay here," he said. Max exchanged glances with Zack and Alec and nodded, smiling.

"Alright. I'll stay here til you fall asleep." She settled down on the floor. "I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Both Alec and Zack sighed but nodded. Alec bent down and kissed Max's cheek.

"Don't stay too long," he said before he and Zack left.

_**Chinatown (the next day)...**_

Henry's dad was asleep on the couch at the motel. Henry stood at the counter, checking in the transgenic with the overcoat.

"This is your bus ticket, sir," he said, looking up at the transgenic. He swallowed as he handed him a ticket and a key. The transgenic went upstairs with Henry watching him.

Later that day, Henry was climbing up a ladder attached to the building. He reached the transgenic's window and leaned over to peer inside. The transgenic was unpacking a suitcase.

Downstairs, Henry's dad was on the phone. Matt Sung and another cop walked in and he hung up.

"I'm Detective Sung," Matt said, flashing his badge. "You the one that called the police?" Henry's father nodded.

"It's here. My son, he rented. I was asleep. I had no idea." They walked up the stairs. "I keep telling him not to rent to strangers. The creature, his room is over there." Matt and the other cop walked to the transgenic's closed door. A crash was heard and then cries of 'help' followed. Matt and the other cop took out their guns and burst through the door. The transgenic had brought Henry in from outside. He turned to look at them and the other cop shot him until he dropped dead.

_**Jam Pony...**_

Max walked into Jam Pony and was greeted by Syl and Krit.

"How was your day big sis?" Krit asked. Max shrugged.

"Not too bad," she replied. "I was just paged by Logan though. I need to call him back." Syl nodded in understanding.

"Is it still awkward between you guys?" she questioned. Max rolled her eyes.

"If he would stop being an ass about this supposed toxic transgenic in Chinatown we might get along a bit better," she said. "See ya later." She walked over to the phone and dialed Logan's number. "It's me."

"Max," Logan greeted.

"What's up? Calling to apologize?" she asked. Logan sighed.

"I have some news of the transgenic," he said, ignoring her question. She rolled her eyes.

"And how is my bestest toxic friend?" she questioned sarcastically.

"He's dead." Max's breath caught in her throat. "They thought he was hurting a guy's little boy. We're at Dr. Shankar's. We're waiting for the autopsy report. I just thought I should tell you. I'll call back once we've..." Max hung up the phone and hurried out of Jam Pony.

* * *

Max walked into the waiting room. Matt and Logan were sitting down in chairs. Logan immediately stood.

"Max. What are you doing here?" he began. Max shot him a look before Dr. Shankar came in carrying a clipboard.

"He's clean," she said.

"Clean?" Matt questioned in disbelief.

"Not a trace of the pathogen found in the others."

"Let me take a look at that," Matt took the clipboard and examined it before he entered the autopsy room. Dr. Shankar, Logan, and Max followed him.

Dr. Shankar turned back the sheet that was covering the transgenic. Matt noticed something and removed a pen from his pocket. He used it to brush aside the transgenic's sparse hair.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to a barcode on the back of its neck.

"Looks like a tattoo," Logan answered. Matt noticed him, Max, and Dr. Shankar exchanging glances.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys aren't telling me something here? What's going on?"

"You killed an innocent man. That's what's going on," Max snapped before walking out.

_**Sector Checkpoint...**_

White stepped into a delivery truck. Cyril was inside, along with an unconscious Blake.

"All right, three steps are going to be involved," Cyril began. White rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Step one: We take the test subject into the target area, where we release him." Cyril picked up a cartridge. "Step two: We use this to disperse the pathogen. There's enough here to kill any transgenic within a two-mile radius, which should be more than enough to cover, uh, Sector Four."

"And what if he escapes the kill zone?"

"No. That-that'll be impossible. Only takes a minute for the plume to hit ground level, and it takes another four minutes for it to dissipate. There's no way on earth he can make it out alive." Cyril attached a tracking device to Blake's shin, under his pant leg. "Step three: We track and retrieve his body."

"I have a correction to step three," White interrupted. "_You _track him and retrieve the body. I'm staying away from here until this thing is done. What if you messed up-got a couple of base pairs wrong? For all we know, we could end up with a sector full of dead people."

"You don't trust me?"

"Make a believer out of me, Cyril. You'll get the rest of your money." White stepped out of the van. "You have a nice day now."

* * *

Max was just walking into her apartment when the phone rang. She groaned and went to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Max? It's Logan."

"What do you want now?"

"First of all, to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Doesn't really matter now does it?"

"I guess it doesn't. I know you're with Alec now...but..."

"Can we talk about that later? I'm _really _not in the mood."

"Fine. But I do have something important to tell you. We've got a problem." Max's face hardened.

"What is it?" A few minutes later Alec walked into the living room.

"Hey Maxie," he greeted cheerily. Then he noticed her crestfallen expression. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Cyril backed his truck into an alley between some industrial buildings. He released Blake's restraints and woke him up. Blake groaned as he rubbed his wrists. He groggily looked over at Cyril, who opened the truck's back door.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake hissed. Cyril grinned.

"You're free to go," he said. Blake gave him one last look before racing out of the truck. Cyril continued smiling and loaded the cartridge into the dispersal gun.

"You can run but you can't hide."

Outside the sector checkpoint White sat in the backseat of a parked car. A police car and Matt Sung's Grand Am pulled up nearby.

"What the hell are the cops doing here? Son of a bitch," White growled. "Drive."

White's car left as Logan stepped out of Matt's car. Matt stepped out and spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Units three and four, move into position." Max and Alec pulled up on Max's Ninja and approached Logan.

"They've got an X5 they're going to test the pathogen on," he explained. Max swore softly.

"Where was he last seen?" she questioned. They heard a voice come over the radio in Matt's car.

"Eyewitness said he busted out of a van on Mercer. Took off down 11th."

A loud noise sounded and Max, Alec, and Logan noticed the cartridge burst in midair.

"We gotta get him out of there," Alec commented.

"There's no time," Logan protested. "In about a minute it'll hit ground level. Whole sector'll be toxic for another four minutes after that." Max set a timer on her pager. It started at 0 and counted up.

"I'm going in," she stated.

"Max..." Logan began. But Max ignored him and ran through the sector gate.

"Jam Pony messenger. Coming through," she said. Alec quickly followed her lead.

"Max!" Logan called, trying to go after them, but a sector cop stopped him.

* * *

Cyril closed the truck's rear door from the outside and walked away, tracking Blake with a handheld computer.

Max and Alec reached 11th street and saw him, standing on one side of the street and looking up. They followed his gaze and saw Blake quickly climbing a ladder attached to a building. They started up the ladder after him, not caring that Cyril had seen them.

"Blake! Wait!" Max called as they ran across the roof after him. He had jumped across the alley and turned to face her when he heard his name. His expression was one of shock.

"Max?" he called back to her. Max checked her pager and her eyes widened. She and Alec jumped across the alley to reach him.

"Keep running," Alec ordered. Blake opened his mouth to say something. "No. Just do it." They ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down onto a slanted roof part of another building. They half-ran, half-slid to the edge and stopped. Max looked down and noticed a large tank of water.

"Jump!" she ordered before doing so. Alec and Blake followed her. Once they were underwater, Maxsent Blake hand signals and showed him her pager. It read 4:58. A few seconds later, they surfaced. Cyril was standing on the edge of the tank, computer in hand and pointing a gun at them. He tossed the computer away.

"Christ. I have no idea who you people are, but you just cost me five million dollars!" He was about to shoot when he was suddenly shot himself and fell into the tank. Max looked up and saw Logan and Matt standing on a catwalk a short distance away. Matt held a gun. Max and Alec exchanged looks before climbing out of the tank. Blake followed them and gave Max a hug.

"Max," he breathed. "I missed you. I got separated from the others when Manticore was burned down. I got captured by that son of a bitch White." Max suddenly pulled away from him.

"_Ames White_?" she questioned, her eyes blazing. "That bastard that killed Jessica?" Blake nodded with a dark expression on his face.

"No wonder that Cyril guy was using you as a test subject. White wanted him to wipe out every transgenic from here to San Diego," Alec said.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not going to give up on that little dream of his any time soon?" Max growled.

**A/N-Sorry the update was slower than usual. But school has gotten really hectic lately, so updates might be a little farther apart...**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Hopefully school will calm down soon...I'll try my best ;o)**

**angelofdarkness78-I'm glad you're enjoying it ;o)**

**willow98002-I like sequels too. Hope you liked Alec's little jealous scene ;o)**

**XxInsanityxX-I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update sooner.**


	3. This Isn't Happening

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life, and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Three-This Isn't Happening...

_**Joshua's House...**_

Max walked over to the sleeping form of Blake and covered him with a blanket. She smiled slightly at the mirage of dancing flames from the fireplace that were framing his face. She turned back to Joshua.

"Thanks for letting him stay here," she said, giving him a grateful look. "He's had a rough week. I don't know where he's gonna live...maybe Zack can spare a room...or at least a bed." Alec gave her comforting kiss on top of her head.

"I'm sure he will, Maxie. He wasn't commanding officer for nothing," he assured. Max wrapped her arm around his waist and inhaled his scent, smiling.

"Thanks," she said simply. Joshua was sitting in an arm chair across the room, staring at the ground.

"Killing us all..." he muttered. Alec and Max gave him a questioning look. He raised his eyes to meet theirs. "White. Wanted to kill us all. That was the plan." A small growl played in his throat. Max nodded and sighed.

"Still is. We just got lucky this time," she replied softly.

"Don't worry Max. Lady Luck is a well-known friend of mine," Alec commented. Max rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Alec walked over to Joshua and gave him a clap on the back. "Well, we better get going buddy. Let us know when ol' Blakey here wakes up." Joshua nodded.

"Take care big fella," Max added, giving him a hug.

"You too, little fella. Lay low," he used her familiar phrase. She smiled slightly before stepping back.

"Lay low," she repeated before leaving with Alec.

* * *

Max walked into the living room of their apartment. She dropped her keys on the counter and took off her jacket. She grasped the front of her shirt and moved it back and forth in a fanning motion.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" she asked. Alec just shrugged and headed for the refrigerator. She let go of her shirt and took off her shoes.

"Want a beer?" Alec asked, holding one up. Max shook her head.

"I kind of feel dehydrated already..." she grumbled. Alec gave her a concerned look.

"You alright?" Max took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied before yawning. Alec gave her another look.

"Since when are you _that_ tired?" he asked. Max just shrugged and got up from her seat on the couch.

"Dunno. But I think I'm just gonna head to bed...'Night," she walked towards the bedroom, taking her shirt off as she went, leaving her in a flimsy red tanktop. Alec took a sip of his beer and watched her before she closed the door. He felt an oddly familiar feeling go through his body, but he couldn't define it.

Max exchanged her pants for a pair of shorts that reached mid-thigh and crawled under the covers of the bed. About a minute later she threw the covers off her, grunting in annoyance.

"Why the hell can't I get comfortable?" she muttered aloud before turning on her side.

_And is it just me or did Alec look more hot than usual on the way home? _She thought as she closed her eyes. _Well, it's not like it'd make a big difference...it's _Alec _after all..._She felt herself drift off to sleep.

A knock on the door woke her up.

"What?" she called, voice muffled by her pillow.

"It's me," Alec called back. Max raised her head and gave the door a questioning look.

"Then why aren't you coming in? This is your room too, ya know. You don't have to knock," she said.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to make sure you were decent." Max smiled coyly as Alec opened the door and walked in.

"Who said I am?" she countered as she crawled to the end of the bed, sitting on her knees. Alec walked closer to her and she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You feeling okay Maxie?" he questioned. Max responded by flipping him onto the bed. He bounced slightly and just watched her as she straddled his waist. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Max smiled and leaned over him, trailing kisses up his neck until she reached his lips, kissing him deeply. He moaned softly before pulling away and staring into Max's eyes. "Manticore makes you go 'meow' three times a year." Max gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked. Alec just extended his fingers in a claw-like way and grinned.

"Three times a year. Females go meow."

"How much drinks did you _have_?" Max questioned, slowly climbing off him. He gave her a serious look.

"You _do_ know what's going on right? Max, you're in..."

Max snapped up in bed, sweat beginning to glisten on her skin. "Heat," she finished, gasping. "Oh my god...this isn't happening...I'm in heat..."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She stared at it, afraid to answer.

"Max?" OC's voice rang out. Max sighed in relief and went to open the door. OC, Alec, Krit, and Syl stood on the other side. Max's eyes widened but she stood frozen to the spot. She felt her body relax as she looked Alec up and down, grinning seductively. She moved to go past OC to him but Syl immediately reached out and shoved her back into the room. Max flew backwards and Syl felt herself pushed off balance as Alec moved to go in after her. Krit grabbed him around the waist and flung him the other way.

"Uh...what's going on?" OC asked.

"Heat," Syl said. Krit nodded. "No way would Max look at Alec in that way unless she was in heat. She loves him yeah, but that was more animal-like than usual." OC nodded in understanding.

"So she's still got that whole cat thing going?" she asked. The others nodded. Alec rubbed his head as he stood up and Syl quickly shut the door to where Max was.

"It's alright Syl. I'm fine," Alec said. Syl and Krit exchanged looks.

"Um, OC, why don't you go with Alec to work now. Tell Normal Max won't be coming in today...or tomorrow probably. And she'll have a note from her doctor, just to prove it," Syl replied. OC gave them a questioning look.

"Why does just Alec have to go?" she asked. There was suddenly a loud bang and Syl gripped the doorknob tighter. "Krit is a guy too, Max could jump his bones too couldn't she?" Krit winced.

"Uh...not exactly," he said. "I mean...yeah, Max _could _jump my bones, but the fact that we're brother and sister really kills that idea, thankfully." He shuddered.

"And Alec's the only other guy in the room...and Max's pheromones are affecting him. So he's gotta go. It's worse for transgenics than regular guys...heightened senses and all," Syl explained. OC finally nodded after another loud bang shook the door. Syl's grip tightened even more. "Get Alec out, now." OC and Krit took Alec by the arm and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his whimpering.

"It's not like she's _not _my girlfriend," he was complaining. Krit dropped him once they were outside the apartment.

"Are you ready to have a kid?" he asked suddenly. OC gave him a look. Alec glanced up at him before he stood.

"I don't know..." he said softly, turning to look back at the building. "I'd have to talk to Max..." Krit's eyes widened in surprise. He cleared his throat.

"Well...Max isn't exactly in a right state of mind...so it'll have to wait," he replied. OC held up her hand and waved it slightly.

"Uh...what was that about possibly impregnating my boo?" she asked.

"Females are more fertile when they're in heat," Krit explained. OC nodded in understanding but had a weird look on her face.

"Man...what they did to you in Manticore...I can barely even _begin_ to make sense of it all..." she said softly. Krit and Alec didn't respond. "Guess I better be taking Mr. Hot-For-My-Boo boy to work...I take I'll have to make up excuses for you and Syl, too?" Krit nodded and walked back into the apartment building while OC and Alec headed off to Jam Pony.

* * *

Syl had let Max out of her bedroom and Max was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

"This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this isn't happening..." she continued to mumble. Syl sympathetically rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Maxie," she assured. Max gave her a look.

"How is this gonna be okay? _How_? How is just being another little Manticore experiment for three days...how is that okay?" she asked angrily.

"Because after the three days, you'll be fine," Syl replied. Max shook her head.

"But what if I do something? What if..." she trailed off in horror.

"What if you go bone someone who isn't Alec?" Syl finished. Max buried her face in her hands.

"God...the last time this happened...it was almost two years ago...when I thought I loved Logan, and I went and slept with that guy Rafer...I _hate _this..." Max gripped a pillow and threw it across the room. Krit caught it as he walked in. Max's eyes widened and she scooted to the back of the couch so she was leaning against the window. Krit just looked at her and Max's expression changed to one of confusion. "Wait...I'm not..." Realization dawned on her. "Oh thank god...at least Manticore didn't make it so I was attracted to my own brother..." Krit smiled and nodded.

"They did something right, huh?" he joked. Max shook her head slowly.

"Why did they make us have to be in heat?" she asked Syl. "And why is it happening _now_? I thought I was cured..." Krit and Syl gave her questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" Syl asked.

"I already said it...my last heat experience was a little less than two years ago. And then I was captured by Manticore. And this is the first since then...Is something wrong with me?" Max asked in a timid voice, not at all like her usual tone. Syl sighed and gave her a hug.

"Nothing's wrong with you..." she assured. Max turned her head to the side and looked down through the window to the street. A man with tan skin and dark brown hair was approaching the building. Max moaned softly and then hastily turned away.

"Then why do I _really _wanna go jump that guy," she replied. Syl turned to the window and squinted. Her eyes widened and she turned to Krit.

"Uh...maybe you should go make sure Bl...that guy down there doesn't come up here," she gave Krit a pointed look. He walked slowly backward to the door. Max narrowed her eyes and then turned back to the window. The man looked up at the same time she looked down. He waved and Max immediately recognized him. She moaned again as she placed her hand on the glass, smiling seductively.

"It's Blake..." she said softly. Syl turned back to tell Krit to hurry but he was already gone. "I'll have to give him a nice, welcoming greeting." Max got up and headed to the door. Syl grabbed her arm and pushed her back onto the couch. She grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Max, listen to me. You love _Alec_. And you are _not _going to go jump on the first guy you see," she said firmly. Max gave her body a shake and nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. Syl glanced back to the street and was thankful that Krit was talking to Blake, stopping him from going in.

"Come on. We need to keep you busy," Syl said. Max nodded. "Got any games here or something?" Max went to a cupboard and pulled a few out.

"We can play anything but _Scrabble_," she explained. Then she frowned. "Or _Pictionary_." Syl just raised her eyebrows.

"Fair enough..."

_**Few Hours Later...**_

Max slumped back in her chair, her foot bouncing up and down on the floor. Krit and Syl gave her sympathetic looks.

"This isn't working..." Max complained. "All I can think about is Alec. And his hot, muscular body...piercing green eyes...deep, sexy voice...and his..." She growled in frustration. "In about an hour or so he'll be home...can't I just..."

"No," Syl and Krit interrupted. Max made a pitiful whining noise and pouted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You know why," Syl answered. Max growled. "Don't be growling at me. Unless you think you can handle the consequences...I don't think you should be considering having sex with your boyfriend right now."

"My god...I'm 21 years old, not some 16 year old girly girl. I should be able to sleep with my boyfriend if I want..." Max complained.

"I already asked Alec this but...are you _ready _to have a kid?" Krit asked. Max opened her mouth to argue, but then paused. "You're more fertile in this state. Do you really think..."

"I don't know," Max interrupted, fiddling with one of the _Sorry_ game pieces. "I just...my heat goes away after I..." She sighed. "I just want it to be over."

"Don't think that's the best solution," Syl said. Max whimpered. "I know you're uncomfortable, but this isn't..." Max suddenly looked up at Krit.

"What did Alec say?" she asked. Krit looked caught off guard for a second.

"What did he say about what?" he countered. Max just gave him a look. "Oh...that...he said he'd want to talk to you about it." Max's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" a grin began to form on her face. "He was considering having a baby?" Syl and Krit exchanged looks.

"Um...I think you guys should wait until your heat cycle is over. Just so you know if you really want a kid or not. And it won't be the pheromones doing the talking," Syl replied.

"It won't be," Max said firmly, her expression now one of determination. "Call him."

"Max..." Krit began.

"I _know _what I'm doing..." Max interrupted. "_Call him_." Syl got up and walked over to the phone.

"He's got his cell phone, right?" she asked, her voice in complete monotone. Max just nodded.

"Hello?" Max could hear Alec's voice through the receiver and she moaned again. Krit gave her an uncomfortable look, which she ignored.

"Alec? It's Syl."

"Hey. Is Max alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine...um...she..."

"She what?"

"She wants you here."

"Well...that's not really a surprise. She's in heat, remember?"

"I know all too well. But...she's..."

"Syl, spit it out."

"She says she's ready." There was complete silence on the other end. "Alec?" Max's breath caught in her throat as she waited for his response.

"But...Krit said it wouldn't matter. She's not in her right state of mind..." his voice was soft, obviously not believing what he was saying.

"It's not like my brain went dead. I _know _what I'm doing and I _know _what I want," Max growled.

"Was that her?" Alec asked.

"Yeah..." Syl answered. "She says she knows what she wants. She just needs to know if you're ready to..."

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes," Alec said quickly before hanging up. Syl sighed and hung up as well.

"You heard that right?" she asked Max. Max nodded happily. "Krit, we better clear out. We'll make sure OC knows not to barge in..."

"I have to go take a quick shower..." Max interrupted before hurrying into the bathroom.

"I think she's more like 16 year old girly girl than she thinks..." Krit muttered as he and Syl left.

_**15 minutes later...**_

Max was sitting on the couch, biting her nails as her feet bounced up and down on the floor. She had changed out of her pajamas and into another pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. She glanced nervously at the clock just as the door opened. She turned her head to look at him. His green eyes were clouded with desire. Max slowly stood up.

"Shut the door," she said softly. Alec complied and took a few steps toward her. "Scared?" She grinned seductively as she, too, walked closer.

"Petrified," Alec answered, his voice slightly husky. They finally reached each other but neither made a move of touching the other, even though they were both fidgeting to do so.

"Don't be," Max replied before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Alec quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to walk her to the bedroom, not breaking contact with her lips. Max moved her hands as they reached the doorway and took off his jacket. He crossed his arms and pulled his shirt off his head, having to part from her lips. She made a little whimpering noise at the disconnection and he smirked before kissing her again. He got rid of his other clothes while she did the same. When their lips fused again, together they fell to the bed.

**A/N-I can't be any more descriptive than that as I am only 14 and this is a PG-13 story...I hope it was still good enough. Review please!**

**angelofdarkness78-Thanks again ;o)**

**hphotshot-I'm not exactly sure when...Probably not for several chapters, but we'll just have to wait and see ;o)**

**willow98002-Glad you liked it ;o)**

**Lozz422-I hope you're all up to date now ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231- Thanks a lot. I'll do my best ;o) **

**XxInsanityxX-Lol. I'd never kill off main characters in only the second chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story ;o)**


	4. Back For a Visit

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Four-Back for a Visit

A ray of sunlight fell onto Max's face as she turned over. She groaned but obediently opened her eyes. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her face, her elbow brushing against something. She glanced over and saw Alec's bare back. Max grinned satisfactorily before snuggling up against him. He murmured something incoherent before rolling over so they were face to face. His eyes remained closed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Max turned her head up and kissed his jawbone. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"You're awake now aren't you?" Max whispered into his ear. He kissed her neck.

"Yeah," he answered. Max quickly hopped out of bed.

"Good. Cause we were supposed to be at work an hour ago," she explained as she hurried to find some clean clothes. Alec groaned and lay face down on the bed, spread-eagled. Max grinned. "Fine. I'll just have to make up a story to tell Normal on my own. Mmm...there could be some kind of oil and a gladiator suit involved..." Alec immediately shot up.

"I'm up. I'm up..."

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as Max and Alec walked into Jam Pony, they were each pulled aside. Max by Syl, and Alec by Zack and Krit.

Zack stood in front of him with his arms crossed and an impassive look on his face. Krit was more relaxed but still wary.

"So..." Zack began. "You and Max..." Alec smirked and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Come on. You're a big boy. You should be able to say it," he taunted. Zack glared at him.

"Not when it involves my sister," he retorted.

"Kritty here ain't complainin'," Alec pointed out. Krit raised his eyebrows.

"Just 'cause I'm not as up front about it doesn't mean I'm giving you full on support," Krit replied. Alec's grin faltered.

"So you guys don't think Max and I should've had sex while she was in heat?" he clarified. Zack and Krit exchanged glances.

"That's not what I meant," Krit scratched the back of his head.

"Just think you should've waited. You know how heat can affect a female's..." Zack began but Alec interrupted him.

"Uh...I appreciate the thoughtlessness but Max and I are adults. We know what we want. The best thing you can do is just be supportive." Zack let a small grin cross his face before he loosely grabbed the collar of Alec's jacket and leaned in.

"We'll be supportive like hell. It's Max after all. But you hurt her...you'll be living the rest of your life breathing and eating through a tube. Got it?" Alec just nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth, knowing something smart-alecky would come out. "Good." Zack let go of him.

"Let's go deliver packages then, shall we?" Krit offered with a grin as Max and Syl joined them. Alec rolled his eyes at the obvious lame attempt at a coverup.

Max met his eyes and immediately knew Zack and Krit had given Alec the same talk Syl had given her. "Yes, we shall," Max replied as they headed off to get packages from Normal.

* * *

A truck was slowly making it's way down the road, until it reached a sector checkpoint. One of the cops, decked out in full uniform, looked up at the driver.

"ID," he said, obviously bored as he let his eyes wander, waiting for the driver to fish out his license. The driver was a heavyset man with dark, curly brown hair that fell into his watery blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be wider than they should be, like he was trying to tell the cop something. But the cop wasn't paying attention. He simply glanced at the ID, clarified it was legit in his 'professional opinion', and waved for his colleagues to let him through.

As the truck rumbled past the gate, the reason for the driver's worried eyes came out from the back of the truck. A young woman with long dark hair, wearing all black. She loosely held a gun in her right hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked flippantly as she settled herself in the passenger seat. The driver gulped and glanced at her fearfully.

"W-what exactly do you want from me?" he asked nervously. The woman smiled.

"Well..." she reached out and grabbed his license, checking his name. "Glen. Before we start talking too much about the future...I'd just like to get pass a few more sector checkpoints. Seattle's my destination." Glen swallowed again.

"W-what's in S-Seattle?" he stammered, not quite sure why he was even daring himself to ask her that. The smile stayed on the woman's face nonetheless, but still didn't reach her eyes.

"Family. I'm just coming back for a visit," she explained simply, but it came out sharp. Like she didn't like admitting to it, or that she had other plans in mind. "

"Lucky family..." Glen muttered. The woman's smile disappeared and she fixed a fierce glare on him.

"What did you say?" she asked harshly. Glen gripped the steering wheel so tight, he knuckles were a ghostly white and sweat beads fell down his forehead.

"I said 'lucky family'," he repeated, but in a lighter tone. The woman narrowed her eyes but didn't comment. Glen glanced nervously at her. "S-So...you know what my name is...what's yours?" The woman gave him a questioning, suspicious look. "We still g-got about and h-hour til we get to Seattle...m-maybe we can become more acquainted?" He tried to smile but the fear in his eyes gave it away. The woman gave him a feral grin.

"You can call me 734."

* * *

Max rode into Jam Pony by herself. She looked around, but didn't see the others.

"Guess they're still finishing their runs..." she muttered.

"Hey Max!" she heard someone call. She turned around and saw OC and Sketchy waving her over. "Where ya been boo? I been looking everywhere." She gave Max a pointed look.

"Yeah, Max. What've you been up to lately? I feel like it's been ages since we last talked," Sketchy added. Max raised her eyebrows at him.

"We talked yesterday, Mr. Memory," she teased. Sketchy feigned hurt. "Hey, if you can't take innocent insults, don't set yourself up for them." Sketchy grinned.

"It's so awesome having you back," he replied. Max smiled in return.

"I'm glad to _be _back," she stated. "But I think we've gone over this conversation several times." Sketchy just shrugged.

"Hey foo, leave me alone with my boo for a minute, or five," OC interrupted. Sketchy rolled his eyes but complied, leaving with a small wave.

"50 bucks says I know what our topic of conversation's gonna be..." Max said, dryly.

"You had sex with Alec," OC stated, ignoring her comment. "You had sex with Alec while you were in _heat_."

"Shoulda shook on that...I'd be 50 bucks richer by now," Max muttered. OC glared at her.

"Max, this is serious. You're not even completely out of the woods yet and you're already thinking about bringing another transgenic life into the world. A life that will most likely be filled with near-death experiences and endless escapes from some ugly-ass bad guys," she reminded. Max sighed.

"I know," she replied before meeting OC's eyes. "But it just felt right, okay?" OC scoffed.

"Boo, you was in heat. Of course bedding your hot boy sounded right."

"Don't tell me you're disowning me 'cause I might blow up like a whale in the next nine months," Max joked. Despite herself, OC find a grin forming on her face.

"Nothing could make me wanna disown my boo. Not even outrageous hormones that have yet to rear their ugly heads," OC replied.

"So you're support-o-gal?" OC nodded. Max grinned and they bumped fists. A second later, Max's pager beeped. She glanced down at the reading, immediately recognizing it as Zack's cell phone. "It's Zack, I have to use the phone." OC just gave her a look and waved her away.

"Then go make the call," she ushered. Max smiled before walking over to phone.

"Max?" came Zack's worried voice.

"Yeah it's me," Max replied, her brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a slight disturbance across the street."

"What disturbance? What street?"

"A man who had his brains blown out. 35th and Weatherton."

"I'm on my way." Max quickly hung up the phone and walked briskly back to OC. "There's been an accident. I gotta head out." OC just nodded and Max grabbed her coat, rushing out of Jam Pony.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at 35th and Weatherton. She lifted her sunglasses and rested them on top of her head before she hopped off her motorcycle and walked it down the sidewalk to where Krit and Syl were.

"Hey," she greeted. They both looked up at her, faces solemn. "Where's Zack and Alec?"

"Alec went to get Blake, and Zack is over there, annoying a cop," Syl explained, glancing over to where Zack was yelling at a guy in uniform. A cop. Max looked confused.

"Why...exactly?" Syl closed her eyes and swallowed while Krit remained stoic.

"He doesn't want it to be true," he said softly. Max's confusion deepened.

"What..."

"See that heavyset man over there? Swarmed by the cops?" Krit began. Max looked over and saw him. He had curly, brown hair that was matted with thick blood and other bodily insides that Max preferred not to think about. His watery blue eyes stared sightlessly up at the cloudless sky, a rare scene in Seattle that he wasn't actually witnessing. Anymore, at least.

"Yeah..." Max choked out. Krit drew in a shaking breath.

"Well...a few of the witnesses saw him forced out of his truck by gunpoint," he explained. "Gunpoint by a young woman, about 5'5", Asian, wearing all black." Max didn't like where this was going. A feeling that became more and more apparent as both Krit and Syl's eyes filled with tears. "She had a barcode on the back of her neck, Max." Max bit her lip as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Were any of the witnesses able to get a good look at her? Enough to be able to do a detailed drawing?" Max asked, her voice shaking. They nodded and looked over at a flyer hanging on a lamppost. Max followed their gaze, her eyes falling on a chillingly familiar face. She rushed over and ripped the paper off the post. She stared at it in shocked silence before she brought her hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling like she was about to have a monster headache.

"She's apparently killed three other people, Max," Syl said, interrupting her trance. "This guy was her fourth." Max's lower lip quivered and she grasped the flyer tighter, crumpling it.

"I-I agree with Zack," she stated, trying to sound firm. But her brown eyes were clearly filled with pain. "T-this can't be her. I-it can't be. She wouldn't..."

"Max. She was at Manticore about the same amount of time we were. But she had the added bonus of being brainwashed to the nines. She's fully capable..."

"No. No. It can't be. I-I don't believe it..." Max felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and she swiftly tried to wipe them away. "It's Brin for Christ's sake! She's our sister! She can't..." Syl and Krit shared her look of anguish. "She can't start acting like Ben..." Syl and Krit's eyes widened and Max realized her slip too late.

"What do you mean 'start acting like Ben'? How is going on a killing spree like Ben?" Syl demanded. Max sputtered, trying to find the right excuse, but she could come up with nothing. "Answer me, dammit! What _exactly _is the connection between her and Ben!"

"I-I can't explain it. Not here. Not now. It isn't the right time," Max replied before trying to get away, but Krit grabbed her arm.

"You owe us an explanation sis. What did that comment mean?" he asked, not letting go. Max winced, but didn't try escaping again.

"A-a little more than a month before we went on that mission to destroy Manticore's DNA lab...I ran into Ben," she began, not noticing that three other people had joined them. Alec, Blake, and Zack. She was too wrapped up in feeling guilty and trying not to burst into tears, crying for forgiveness, to hear their footsteps. "He was...troubled, to put it mildly. Remember, back at Manticore? When he used to tell those amazing stories?" Syl and Krit nodded. "He made them up so we would have answers to why we were there. But once we came out here, there were too many things he didn't have an answer for. He snapped. And he took eleven people with him."There wasn't a word painful enough to describe the look on Syl and Krit's faces.Or Zack's. "A minister would have been his twelfth. But I couldn't...I couldn't let him..." Krit had let go of Max's arm and backed away, along with Syl. Max swallowed, holding on to her stomach, feeling guilt-ridden bile start rising.

"You...you...stopped...him," Zack made his presence known. "You mean...you...killed...him." Max gave all three of them a pleading look.

"H-he asked me to. Manticore was closing in on us. He would've rather died than go back there. You _know_ what would have happened to him!" she tried to explain. Alec and Blake watched with sympathetic, hopeless eyes, neither knowing how or when to help, if help was needed at all. Zack's face went blank. "Zack...please..."

"We have more pressing matters to deal with right now," he replied in a monotone, not meeting Max's eyes. "And this is one matter I hope will not be resolved with killing a sibling." Max felt the bile rise higher as Syl gave her a look of incredible disgust.

"Speak for yourself," she spat out before rushing away.

"Syl!" Krit called out as he started to go after her. Max clutched her stomach and she ran over to a nearby trash can that was out of view, but the transgenics could still hear her retching. Alec noticed a flicker of concern in Zack's eyes, before he quickly hid it.

_Good...he still cares about her..._Alec thought, relieved. "Max?" he called out tentatively. No answer. "Max?" He shared a look of alarm with Blake and Zack before rushing over to where Max had gone.

She was slumped against the wall, passed out. Alec inhaled sharply before running over to her. He picked her up in his arms and walked back over to the others.

"Is she alright?" Blake asked. Alec didn't answer but gave Zack a look, silently telling him to shove aside the new information he just received.

"We need to get her to a safe place, where she can lay down," Zack said.

"Where's the closest place?" Blake questioned. Alec and Zack exchanged looks. "What?"

* * *

Zack opened the door without knocking, striding past the very surprised blonde haired man in glasses. Alec followed, carrying Max, with Blake close behind.

"Hey Logan, we need your help. More correctly, we need your bed," Alec explained.

**A/N-Sorry this chapter is a little short...I'll try to make the next one longer. Review please!**

**Angel Of Darkness231-I'm not a baby...Lol. Thanks a lot ;o)**

**angelofdarkness78-He's grown up more so the news didn't exactly shock him, but he's still gonna be protective of her ;o)**

**Kristibella-I'm glad you're enjoying this story. And don't worry, it doesn't matter that you didn't review the earlier chapters, reviewing now is just enough and I appreciate it ;o) Thanks. **

**Sequoia-Lol. That may happen but I can't promise anything ;o)**

**tory-I'm glad you're liking this story. Logan's reaction is coming up in the next chapter ;o)**


	5. Subconscious Messages

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

**A/N-The _italics _in this chapter are what's happening in Max's dream.**

Chapter Five-Subconscious Messages

Logan stared at Alec, beyond confused, as he laid an unconscious Max down on his bed. "What's going on?" he asked. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know exactly..." Blake answered, then gave Logan a weird look. "Who are you?" Both Zack and Alec stifled their laughs, turning them into coughs. Logan stared at him, incredulous.

"What do you mean who am I? You're the one that came into _my _house. _You _guys should be the ones explaining yourselves," Logan retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the three males. "So what is going on?"

"Max fainted after throwing up. Your place was the closest," Alec explained simply as he brushed Max's hair away from her face. Logan's bewildered expression didn't falter.

"Max threw up? Why did Max throw up? Why didn't you just take her to a hospital?"

"Max threw up most likely from guilt, stress, anxiety, and very possibly... pregnancy," Zack replied, enjoying Logan's eyes bugging out of his head. "We didn't take her to a hospital because Max is a transgenic and a bunch of freaks like Ames White might have tabs there."

"Who...Ames...Pregnant?" Logan repeated, his face paling. Alec found himself smiling slightly.

"No. _Ames _isn't pregnant. _Max _might be. She went into heat yesterday." Logan stared at him again before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over.

"Well...that was a hoot and a half..." Blake muttered as he dragged Logan out of the room and onto his couch.

* * *

'_Wake up little sister...wake up...'_

_Max's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her left then right. But all she saw was white. _

'_Oh crap. I better not be dead...' she muttered as she slowly stood up, rubbing her head._

'_Please...what would be the fun in that?' Max heard a familiar voice say. She whipped around. _

'_Brin? What are you doing here?' Brin smiled warmly. _

'_Little sister, haven't you learned anything?' Max just raised her eyebrows at her. Brin sighed, exasperated. 'This is a dream. You know that much, right?' Max glared at her. _

'_No shit sherlock. And to think, I thought I had been transferred to Never Never Known A Single Color Other Than White Land,' she snapped. Brin laughed._

'_Glad you haven't changed, Maxie.' _

'_Can't say the same about you...' Max said pointedly. Brin's smile faltered. _

'_It's not my fault. The bastards needed another guinea pig. They forced me to...' she bit her lip and glanced away. 'You think I like doing this? You think I _enjoy _feeling a human being's life crushed by my hands?'_

'_More like _shot _by your hands,' Max muttered. Brin's eyes flared. _

'_Would it be better if I snapped their necks? Like you did to Ben?' _

'_You know _shit _about what happened between me and Ben,' Max growled through gritted teeth. Brin shook her head. _

'_I know it because you think about it. This _is _your subconscious, ya know.' Max turned away. 'Aww...don't be like that.' She suddenly appeared in front of her, arms crossed. 'I haven't even gotten to the good part yet.' _

'_Then get to it quick before I smash your face into a wall.' Brin laughed. _

'_What wall, little sis? You're surrounded by white air. Do the math.'_

'_Just get to the fucking point,' Max growled. Brin sighed. _

'_Fine. As you wish...' She snapped her fingers and the white air dispersed. Max closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a forest clearing. An unsettling feeling coursed through her body, turning it cold. _

'_What the hell...' Max began, just as she saw Father Destry enter the clearing, followed closely by Ben. Ben easily knocked him down, putting his foot to his chest. 'No...' Max saw herself run into the clearing. Max turned to Brin and shoved her hard against a nearby tree as an eerily familiar conversation continued in the background. 'What the hell are you trying to do to me? What in God's name is worth showing me this?' Brin stared down at her with hard eyes._

'_I am showing you what you need to see...' she replied. Max's vision became cloudy as they filled with tears. _

'_Why the hell do I need to see this?' she cried. 'I've seen the movie...and I hate the ending.' Brin's eyes softened. _

'_You need to know...' _

'_I need to know _WHAT_!' Max screamed. 'I already know what happens! I killed my...' She suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened in shock as a loud crack rang out. She dropped Brin and turned around. She saw Ben laying across her other self's lap with his head at an odd angle. Her other self was sobbing so much she wondered how she didn't create her very own river. 'No...NO!' She ran over to Ben's dead body and tried to touch his shoulders. But she went right through and everything around her stopped moving. The leaves were no longer rustling, her other self's tears had frozen in midair, and the forest became deathly quiet. Max turned back around but Brin had disappeared. _

'_Frightening...isn't it?' another familiar voice said softly. Max's head snapped up to look into his eyes. _

_Alec, was her first reaction. But those weren't Alec's eyes. There was no warmth. Only cold, hard, ice. _

'_Ben...' Max reached out to touch his face, thankful that she was able to feel contact. He just stared at her, not smiling or even flinching. She began to sob and snatched her hand away as if it had caught fire. 'I'm so, so sorry. I never should have killed you...I should've carried you...something...anything! I'm so sorry!' Ben's face finally creased into a ghost of a smile. _

'_Maxie...' he said simply, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of.' _

'_But I _killed _you...how can you forgive me for something like that? I should've tried harder...' Ben silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. _

'_There wasn't anything else you could do,' he replied. 'You saved me. Whether you want to believe it or not...I hurt too many people. I should've gone back to Manticore, but you loved me too much to let that happen. And I thank you for that. But you _have _to forgive yourself. It would've been worse for both of us if you hadn't done what you did.' _

'_But how can it be the right thing if you're not here with me?' Ben chuckled softly. _

'_Maxie...sweetie...I _am_ here with you. I always will be. I just need for you to be happy. Promise me you will be?' Before Max could answer, she found herself back in the completely-white-room. She turned around and saw Brin looking straight back at her. _

'_What was the point of that little field trip?' Max asked through gritted teeth. Brin smiled warmly. _

'_To show you what must be done...if the situation worsens.' Max's eyes widened as she realized what Brin was saying. _

'_You want me to kill you?' _

'_If this situation worsens...yes, you must be capable of going through with it. The others wouldn't understand. Are you capable?' Max shook her head. _

'_No...no. I can't lose another...not after...not after Ben.' Brin gave her a look. _

'_That was the point of the whole 'field trip'. To make sure that you would be. You even spoke to Ben. You, yourself, heard what he said.' _

'_But you said this is my subconscious. Of course that's what I wanted him to say...That doesn't mean that's actually how he feels.' Brin smiled at her again. _

'_Ben is just as much a part of you as he was to himself. You were brother and sister. That is the type of bond that is not breakable.' Max swallowed. 'So, I ask again. Are you capable?' Max nodded slowly. Brin's smile widened. 'Good. Then...' _

'_Let me talk to Ben again,' Max suddenly demanded. Brin gave her a quizzical look. _

'_Why? You know what he feels. You have no need to speak...' _

'_I haven't seen him in over a year. Let. Me. Talk. To. Him.' Brin shook her head. _

'_You just did...' _

'_Let me talk to him!'_

'_No.' Max completely lost her temper. _

'_LET ME TALK TO...'_

"BEN!" Max screamed as she shot up in bed. She gasped for air and angrily pushed her matted hair away from her face. She began to hyperventilate as she looked around her, not recognizing her surroundings. The door suddenly slammed open and Max cowered against the noise.

"Max...Max? Are you alright?" Alec's soothing voice calmed her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Alec..." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent. Alec swallowed and gently stroked her back.

"It's alright Maxie...I'm here."

"Where is 'here', exactly?" Max's voice came out muffled as she had buried her face in his neck.

"Logan's place," Zack answered from the doorway. Max lifted her eyes to look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. "How are you?" Max just stared at him, not answering. "Max, I..."

"I need a shower," Max interrupted, detaching herself from Alec and climbing off the bed. "I hope Logan doesn't mind..."

"Nah. He passed out a little bit after you did. Although, probably not for the same reasons," Blake called out to her as she went into the bathroom. Max smirked and turned to face him.

"He okay?" she asked. Blake nodded with a similar smirk. "Good." She shut the door and the three transgenics soon heard the sound of running water. Zack sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked hesitantly. Alec gave him a look. "Okay, stupid question."

"She's probably not completely pissed at you...but you might have to show more understanding for what she went through, though," Alec replied. Zack exhaled and fell backwards onto the couch, conveniently forgetting that Logan was stretched out. He made a sound of surprise as Logan made a gurgling noise, signaling that he had woken up. Zack got off of him and lightly slapped his cheek. Logan made another incoherent noise. Zack smirked and slapped him again.

"Could you please not do that?" Logan asked groggily. Zack feigned surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you were awake already..." he joked. Logan opened his eyes only to roll them.

"How long have I been out?"

"Few hours," Alec answered. Logan groaned.

"I was supposed to call Asha...By the way...why did I pass out?" The three transgenics exchanged looks.

"We came here with an unconscious Max and you passed out after you found out that she's probably pregnant," Alec explained simply. Logan's eyes immediately shut again and he groaned.

"Now I remember...No wonder I have a headache..." he complained.

"Actually that's probably because when I dragged you over to the couch, I _accidently_ made you crash into a few walls," Blake replied. Logan stared at him, bewildered. "Just a _few_."

"And who are you, again?" Blake smirked and gave him a small wave.

"Name's Blake. Honorary Transgenic," he joked. Zack and Alec shot him a look. "What?"

Max poked out her head from inside the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a bright blue towel and droplets of water still clung to her body.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have got any clothes from my home, did you?" she asked. Alec walked over to a pile of clothes that were laying on a chair. He handed them to Max. "Thanks." Alec cupped her face in his hands and gave her a quick, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Max was grinning. "And thanks again."

Alec turned back to face the others once Max disappeared behind the door again. He was met with two amused looks and one slightly angry look.

"Lighten up, Logan," Alec said as he flopped down in a sofa chair. Logan scoffed but didn't respond.

A few minutes later, Max stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and squeaky clean.

"I have to tell you something," she said immediately, addressing the whole room. They all gave her rapt attention. "While I was... 'sleeping' I had a very surreal dream."

"Of what?" Zack asked. Max glanced at him.

"Brin. And...Ben," she replied, carefully gauging his reaction, but he showed none. "At first I was in this...white room with Brin. We exchanged words and she took us into a forest scene."

"Forest scene?" Max nodded and self-consciously brought her hand to her stomach. Alec watched her with concern.

"Where...it was where I killed Ben," Max explained softly. Logan's eyes bugged out of his head again.

"Where you WHAT?" he shrieked. The transgenics winced at the loud noise. Blake hoisted him up and ushered him out of the room.

"Let's take a walk Log-Boy..."

"What else happened?" Zack asked once they had left.Max smirked sarcastically.

"You mean besides watching myself snap the neck of my brother who, very 'ironically', looks like my boyfriend?" Zack didn't respond. "Plenty, as a matter of fact. I talked to him."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, trying not to look too disturbed about the image of her snapping his clone's neck.

"I mean just what I said. I talked to him. He wants me to be happy, stop feeling guilty about what I did to him. Said I 'saved' him," Max replied. She expected Zack and Alec to give her disbelieving looks, but they didn't.

"What happened next?" Zack asked after she didn't continue. Max bit her lip.

"I was back in the white room with Brin. She told me..." Her breath caught. "She told me...she told me that if the situation with her worsens...I'll...I'll have to kill her..." This time she didn't have to even look at Zack and Alec's physical reaction to know what they were feeling. It radiated off them in waves.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zack yelled. Max glared at him.

"Yes, Zack. This is my idea of a joke. Pretending I dreamed of two of my most dysfunctional siblings telling me that they didn't or won't mind letting me snap their necks," she growled.

"What did you say?" Alec asked calmly. Max didn't respond. "Max?"

"I said I would." Zack's eyes flared and he picked up one of Logan's lamps, hurling it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces as it hit the wall. Max flinched.

"How the hell could you agree to something like that? She's _family_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he shouted.

"It means more than life itself," Max replied, her voice deathly quiet. Zack scoffed.

"Right. That's why you snapped your brother's neck just so you could save your own hide. Because family means _so _much to you," he snapped. Max stared at him with a horrified expression. Alec was about to say something in her defense when she suddenly marched forward and landed a harsh right hook to Zack's face. He reeled back and toppled over the couch. Without missing a beat, Max walked forward and grabbed his lapels, lifting him up.

"What would _you _have done?" Max hissed before throwing him across the room into a wall. "Tell me, big brother. Lecture me about the ways of the law. How killing people is _wrong_. A sin." She punched him in the face. "Pretend that you haven't killed anyone." She punched him again. "Tell me!" She attempted another punch but he grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back.

"It was never family," he growled in her ear. Max scowled and elbowed him in the stomach.

"A human life is a human life. There's no gray area. You take a life...you've done wrong," Max replied as she roughly grabbed Zack's hair, pulling his head back. "Just because it wasn't _our _family doesn't mean it wasn't someone else's. _Think about that_." She swiftly dropped him but didn't walk away.

"Max..." Alec began softly, slowly making his way towards her. She glanced over at him before she turned back to Zack, who suddenly grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. She stared at him in surprise, as did Alec. He quickly tried to get to her but Zack pushed him away.

"So you don't feel any guilt for what you took?" Zack asked. His nose and mouth were bleeding and a single tear had fallen down his cheek.

"Where have _you_ been?" Max choked out. "Of course I do, dumbass." Zack dropped her. She glared at him as she rubbed her throat. "I would give _anything_ for the chance to go back in time and fix what I did, if there had been another way to help Ben. But there wasn't. That's what I finally realized, among other things." She walked over to Alec and helped him up before turning back to Zack. "That's what Brin was trying to tell me. No one is capable of dealing with this if they don't understand. The only way to help Brin...is to be prepared for the worst..." With that said, Max walked out of the room, leaving Zack and Alec to stare after her, debating whether or not to follow her.

**A/N-Little more drama than intended...Hope you guys still liked it ;o) Review please!**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Thanks again ;o) I'll try my best. **

**Katherine-Thanks ;o) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.**

**angelofdarkness78-Thanks ;o) Don't worry, the intense drama is out of the way and in the next chapter they will be much more understanding ;o)**

**soin2jesse-It was definitely weird for Logan to hear...which was fun writing ;o) Max's baby is fine ;o)**

**Sequoia-The siblings will be more understanding in the next chapter as the problem with Brin becomes more complicated...hehe. **

**Doza-Thanks ;o) I'm glad you're liking this story. **


	6. It Just Got Worse

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Six-It Just Got Worse

Max took her time as she slowly walked down the street from Logan's penthouse. The night air seemed to be warmer than usual, but as a wind breeze ruffled her hair, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and quickened her pace. She suddenly stopped when a faint noise reached her ears. She glanced to her left than her right, seeing nothing. She swiftly ducked, barely escaping a kick aimed at her head. She sidestepped to the right and faced her attacker. Her body immediately stiffened.

"Brin," she stated. A slow smile spread across Brin's face, which had an eery effect in the silver moonlight.

"Hello, little sister," she greeted in the same tone.

"What are you doing here?" Brin's eyes hardened but her smile didn't falter as she held her arms out wide.

"What? No hug? I'm really feelin' the love," she replied sarcastically.

"Coming from the psycho that just tried to kick my head off," Max retorted angrily. Brin mock-pouted.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Max retaliated by throwing a punch. Brin easily twisted her body so Max missed her. She grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. "That was rude, little sis. Show some manners for your family." She roughly pushed her away. Max tightly held her arm, shocked that it hurt so much.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I've come to take you home," she said seriously. Max let out a bark of laughter. Brin cocked her head to the side, studying her. "What? You don't believe me? Don't you remember what was said in our last conversation?" Max stared at her incredulously.

"Of course I remember," she replied slowly. "Even though it _was_ about two _years _ago." Something that looked remotely like surprise and confusion passed through Brin's eyes before she quickly masked it.

"Interesting..." she muttered. Max's brow furrowed but Brin didn't wait for her to speak. "It's not time yet. I'll be back soon." Max blinked as she was gone.

"Okay..." she murmured. She flipped her collar up against her neck and cautiously looked around her before she continued walking.

* * *

When Max walked into her living room she was surprised to find Zack, Syl, and Krit waiting for her. Alec was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Be careful, you might burn a hole in the ground," Max quipped. Alec's face broke into a relieved grin and he gave her a quick kiss and hug. Max looked over at her siblings. "Is there a specific reason you're here?" Zack stood up warily and took a step toward her. Her face remained blank.

"I'm...sorry, Maxie," Zack began, not able to meet her scrutinizing gaze. Max struggled to keep the surprise from entering her expression. "I...I should have listened to your side of the story before..." Max grinned at him and gently touched his face, making sure he was looking at her.

"As long as you understand fully what went down and what may happen if we don't help Brin...I can forgive and begin to forget," she assured. Zack smiled slightly and nodded before turning to Syl and Krit, who had remained silent.

"Something you'd like to say?" Alec asked pointedly. Krit and Syl exchanged looks before stepping towards Max.

"Zack and Alec filled us in on what parts of your dream you had told them...sounds like a bunch of fantasy-surrealist-shit. But hey, who am I to judge? Considering I was made in a lab and can snap a guy's neck with my thumb and index finger," Syl commented. Max smiled slightly. "Doesn't mean I forgive you yet for what you did...and then didn't tell us. But it's a start and I'm willing to help in any way I can." Max's grin widened and she looked over at Krit expectantly.

"What she said," he replied simply.

"Lovely. Now that that's over and done with...what are we gonna do about our friendly neighborhood killer?" Alec questioned. Max frowned.

"I don't know...I ran into her on the way home," she began.

"My god, are you okay?" Alec asked, suddenly worried. Max rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I'm here and alive aren't I?" she countered. Alec copied her expression. "First she tried to kick my head off, but then she said she was gonna take me home.Which wasthe same thing she said to me when she was trying to capture Tinga and her son." The others' faces grew somber at the mention of their dead sister. "When I reminded her of the date that conversation happened, she seemed a little surprised."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked. Max raked a hand through her hair.

"Like she didn't know the current date? Or maybe she just wasn't conscious during part of the past two years?"

"And what makes you think she wasn't conscious?" Alec questioned. Max raised her head higher, as if trying to appear defiant.

"My dream," she stated. "In my dream, Brin said something about being a guinea pig for someone. Didn't say who or what for, though." Alec rolled his eyes. Max glared at him. "What?" He looked at her pointedly.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know," he received confused looks in return. He sighed. "Does Ames White ring any bells?" Max stiffened as realization hit her.

"You think he's capable of something like that?" Krit asked.

"That son of a bitch is capable of anything, unfortunately," Max growled.

"How do we find out for sure?" Syl questioned.

* * *

Brin walked stiffly through an alley surrounded by warehouses. She stopped when she came across one that had a rusted red door instead of a blue one. She looked to her left then right before she gripped the handle and slid it open. When she stepped inside, she was met with pitch black darkness. This didn't seem to bother her as she walked purposefully forward. She came into contact with someone and immediately wrapped her hand around their neck, shoving them against the wall. As she did this, a blinding white light filled the room. Brin winced against the intensity of it but didn't relinquish her grip. Her cold dark eyes narrowed at the obviously frightened blue ones belonging to the lab tech that she was strangling.

"What year is this?" she bit out. The lab tech could only gurgle a response. "What year is this?" She tightened her hold.

"Oh for the love of...let the man go," a calm voice, edging towards a violent outburst, came from behind Brin. She blinked and let the lab tech fall. "Good girl." Brin whirled around to face the speaker and was met with a needle filled with reddish liquid puncturing her neck. She grit her teeth against the searing pain and glared at the man that had injected it. Ames White.

"What...year...is this?" she breathed heavily. The slash in White's face widened. _He probablythinks he'ssmiling. _

"Why do you care?" he asked, his murderous eyes betraying his calm exterior. Brin tried to maintain her glare as a cloud of darkness began to cover her eyes.

"Just...curious..." she managed to get out as she slumped against the wall.

"2022..." she faintly heard before she completely blacked out.

* * *

"What?" Logan asked, a bewildered expression on his face. Max rolled her eyes impatiently.

"You heard me. All five times I said it," she replied. Logan just stared at her. "I need your help tracking down Brin. I need for you to use your sources and find out where White might be keeping her. Labs, warehouses, forests, houses, I don't know...the mall? Just check. Please." Logan's expression didn't falter.

"What?" he repeated. Max groaned in frustration.

"Fine. If you don't want to help I'll go find someone else," she said angrily as she began to walk past him. He reached out his arm and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. She glared at him.

"I'll help," he stated. Max's anger faded.

"Thanks," she said genuinely. Logan nodded.

"No problem. So where do you want me to start looking?"

* * *

"Say what?" OC stared at Max with the same expression Logan had. Max rolled her eyes at the irony.

"I'm trying to find Brin and I need all the help I can get," she explained.

"Yeah, I get that part, Boo. It's the part where you're asking _me_ is what's getting my head all spun. What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"You know a lot of people, right?" Max asked, rummaging through her bike bag for a package as they walked up steps to a house.

"Course," OC confirmed, still confused.

"Therefore you have a lot of sources to talk to. I just need for you to ask around about sights of where Brin might be." OC grinned.

"All right. Whatever else ya need girl, I'm your woman," she replied. Max smiled gratefully. "Now let's get back to deliverin' this package before Normal gives in to his inner-stupidity and decides he don't want us fine ladies working for him." Max laughed.

"Agreed."

_**Two Days Later...**_

Brin's eyes flickered open. She groaned as a splitting headache made her close them again. She tried to move her hands but found them strapped to a chair. As were her legs. She forced her eyes to open and examined her arms. A long, thin cut crusted with dried blood starting from hershoulder to her wrist was on each arm. Similar cuts covered her legs, chest, and stomach. She kept her expression blank but she could feel her body stiffen as she remembered what these marks meant.

"I see you haven't decided to add anything new to your little science project," she said dryly as White appeared next to her. Hechuckled humorlessly.

"Now, where would the fun be in that, 734?" he retorted. Brin didn't respond. "734?"

"My name is Brin," she growled. A loud crack rang out as he backhanded her across the face. She grit her teeth against the pain but was thankful it wouldn't leave a bruise, no matter how freakishly strong White may be.

"It won't be once the drug kicks in," White stated, calm once again. Brin felt her lower lip began to tremble and she bit into it, drawing blood.

"No," she stated, beginning to shake her head but stopped when her headache immediately returned. "No. I won't let that happen again. I don't care what you think your lame-ass drugs can do. I _won't _kill any more people." White rolled his eyes. "What? You don't believe me? Unstrap me and found out." She gave him a heated glare.

"Tsk, tsk, 734. You can stop your incessant rambling now. I'm not going to have you kill _people,_" White replied. Brin held her breath, knowing what was coming. "I'm having you kill your transgenic filth of a family."

"No...I won't..." Brin began, but White just ignored her, looking down at his watch.

"8...7...6..." he counted down. Brin struggled harder against her restraints.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do this! You son of a bitch! You heartless bastard! You..." Her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she slumped against the chair. White didn't even look up from his watch.

"2...1..." he finally glanced over at her as her eyes snapped open. "Showtime." He smirked as Brin examined her restraints. She broke free of them with ease and her feral gaze fell on White.

"734?" Brin stood up and dropped into her soldier position.

"Reporting for duty, sir," she replied, her voice sounding thick and menacing. White nodded.

"You know what to do. Do it," he ordered. Brin cocked her head to the side. A sadistic grin appeared on her face as her eyes suddenly began to glow a deep, blood red.

"As you wish," she nodded as her voice pitch dropped considerably.

* * *

"Got something?" Max asked as she walked briskly into Logan's penthouse. He smiled and held up a piece of paper. Max took it. "Is this a place where she's been seen?" Logan nodded.

"Yep. Original Cindy told me about someone seeing an Asian woman leap over a fence 60 feet off the ground to get to a bunch of warehouses," he explained. Max's eyes widened slightly.

"60 feet..." she murmured. Logan's brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Max forced herself to smile.

"No. This is great. Thanks a lot, Logan." She turned to go.

"Uh...Max?" Logan's voice stopped her. She glanced back at him.

"Yeah?" she asked warily. He opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind.

"Be careful," he finally replied. Max nodded and rushed out the door.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Alec asked as he, Max, Zack, Syl, Krit, and Blake walked cautiously towards the fence Logan had been talking about.

"I'm sure," Max replied firmly.

"Good. 'Cause I'd hate to run into a different psychopath than the one we're actually supposed to be looking for..." Alec muttered. Max whacked him upside the head. "Back to the basics then, are we?" He rubbed his head, glaring at her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just worried. We just need to find Brin and sedate her if we need to."

"Yeah. Who's going with who?" Syl asked.

"I'm with Alec," Max began.

"Well duh," Blake muttered. Max glanced over at him.

"And Blake too," she added. "You, Krit, and Zack go together." They all nodded.

"So how are we supposed to get over this?" Krit asked, looking up at the 60 foot fence. "How the hell was Brin able to jump 65 feet high?" They exchanged looks but were unable to come up with an answer to that question.

"Let's just climb it then..." Zack suggested.

* * *

Max, Alec, and Blake walked down a very ripe-smelling alley. Puddles of unidentifiable liquids were found about every 4 feet.

"This is just the best search ever..." Blake commented sarcastically. Max ignored him. "How long are we supposed to look for her?"

"As long as it takes," Max replied. Blake sighed.

"Right. So when do we know..." Alec began. A wizzing noise flew by Max's ears and she whirled around in time to see two darts shoot into Alec and Blake's chests. "Son of a..." Their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads as they collapsed onto the ground. Max made a move to go over to them but was suddenly swept off her feet and flew through the air. Just as her eyes fell on her captor, her body crashed on top of a roof. Her head cracked against the wood. She groaned as she felt blood began to fill her mouth. She quickly spat it out. She began to stand up but was kicked in the stomach and she rolled over onto her back.

Someone who looked a hell of a lot like Brin stood over her. _But it can't be her...For one thing, Brin's eyes don't glow like big red blood balls_.

"Better believe it sister."

_And her voice isn't supposed to be that deep either..._

"What the hell happened to you?" Max bit out, clutching her stomach. Brin's smiled at her sadistically. "Oh god...What the fuck did White do to you?" Brin slowly raised her hand and examined it closely as she flexed her fingers.

"Made me...stronger," she replied, her voice pitch still not normal. She backhanded Max across the face and she flew across the roof, landing on her back again. She coughed up more blood as she looked back over at Brin.

"I'm gettin' that..." she said through gritted teeth as she slowly stood up.

"Little Maxie...so helpless," Brin teased before she elbowed Max in the face. She stumbled back, almost falling off the roof. "I could help you with that. If you let me." Max landed a quick left hook to her face. She didn't seem affected. "Or not." She twirled around and landed a hard kick to Max's chest. Max flew backwards and smacked onto the pavement. She screamed in pain as a rusty, iron bar impaled her leg. Brin suddenly appeared next to her. "Let me help you with that..." She roughly tore the bar out of her leg. Max let out another cry of pain and her eyes filled with tears. She struggled to get up but collapsed helplessly on the ground.

"Don't..." she begged. Brin's sadistic grin didn't falter as she wielded the bar above Max's body.

"Say pretty please," she growled before bringing the bar down. It viciously cut Max's face and broke her nose. Brin brought it down again.Max felt a few ribs crack and break.

"T-this...c-c-can't...be...good...for...the...b-baby..." Max's breath came out in shuttering gasps. Brin suddenly stopped hitting her with the bar.

"What did you say?" she asked, her deep voice shaking slightly. Blood seeped into Max's eyes and she couldn't see her expression. She shakily began to try and swipe the blood away. A loud crack rang out. Max squinted and realized Zack had hit Brin over the head with a metal shard. Brinwas on the ground, knocked out. A muscle twitched in Zack's jaw as he saw the state Max was in.

"Syl! Krit! She's over here!" he shouted before he kneeled down over Max. "Oh god...How could she...oh god...Maxie..." Tears began to form in his eyes as he held her hand. Syl and Krit blurred over to them.

"Jesus Christ..." Syl breathed.

"I think it just got worse..." Zack stated softly.

**A/N-Lot of action in that chapter...none of it really good...But I also added more insight into what's going on with Brin so I hope you still liked it ;o) Review please!**

**a reader-Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story ;o) **

**angelofdarkness78-Thanks ;o)**

**Kristibella-Thanks ;o) No, that definitely wasn't good for the baby...even worse in this chapter. But a transgenic baby isn't like a normal baby...**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Lol. I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm not sure I can do an exact repeat but there will be plenty more scenes like that ;o)**


	7. Turning Point

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Seven-Turning Point

"What do you mean it just got worse?" Syl demanded. "Is Max alright?" Zack didn't look at her. "Zack?" A crack of thunder suddenly split the sky. Zack looked up as rain began to pour down. Max groaned softly and all three pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Max? Max are you alright?" Krit asked desperately, kneeling down next to Zack.

"A...Alec..." Max gasped softly. Zack looked over at Syl and Krit.

"Where's Alec and Blake?" he asked. They just shook their heads, not knowing where they were. "Find them!" They immediately raced off in opposite directions. Zack turned back to Max. The rain was washing the blood off her bodyand was creating a mini-pool of blood around her. Zack held her shaking hand tightly with both of his.

"What...Brin...she..." Max tried to speak but suddenly had a coughing fit. Zack gently turned her head so she would at least cough the blood onto the ground instead of on herself.

"It's alright Maxie. Everything will be alright," Zack tried to soothe her. He gently stroked her forehead, moving her soaked hair out of her face. She managed a weak smile.

"Liar," she choked out. Zack swallowed. Max blinked and her eyes fell on Brin's slumped form a few feet away. She gasped and tried to pull herself up. A searing pain shot up her leg at the same time her chest contracted painfully. She cried out and fell back against the pavement. Zack managed to get his hand behind her head before she cracked it. "W-we have to get o-out of h-here." Zack nodded.

"I know, Max. But I need to wait for Syl and Krit. We can't leave them here," he said softly, but Max could tell he wanted to just get her to a safe place. Away from Brin. She gripped his soaked shirt with her hands and pulled him closer.

"Y-you don't u-understand," she said through gritted teeth. Zack stifled his tears as he felt her body shiver uncontrollably. "S-she'll w-wake up. W-we c-can't stop her. She'll k-kill us." She began to sob and tightened her grasp on his shirt. "S-she c-could've k-killed my b-baby. W-what if she d-did? I-I don't know. Help m-me Zack." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and mixed with the rain drops. "D-don't let her h-hurt my b-baby. Don't. Don't let h-her." She suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and let go of his shirt, her hands going to her head as her body wracked with intense seizures. Zack's eyes widened as he stared at her, horrified, but she began to flail around and he couldn't touch her. Pounding footsteps reached his ears and he looked up. Syl and Krit were each hauling someone. Alec and Blake.

Alec was swaying slightly but as his eyes fell on Max's shaking body he forced his legs to carry him to her and he collapsed by her side.

"M...Max?" he asked groggily. She let out another high pitched scream as the seizures didn't subside. Alec felt his skin crawl as he turned worried eyes to Zack. "What happened to her?" Zack just stared at her seizing body in shock. "Zack!" Zack didn't look at him as he let his gaze fall on Brin's form. Which was beginning to stir.

"Get her up," he commanded. The others stared at him incredulously.

"Are you insane? We can't even touch her!" Syl screamed. Zack's eyes hardened as he glared at her.

"Get her up," he repeated. They didn't move. A small, deep, groan could be heard from Brin. Their eyes snapped to her form. And they suddenly were blurring to get Max up and away. Alec was trying to pick her up but the drug Brin had shot him with hadn't completely gone away and he kept tipping over. Zack finally picked up her up, thankful that her seizures had stopped. His relief was short-lived.

"I don't think that's actually a good thing," Krit commented softly. Four pairs of eyes glared at him. "Is she still breathing?" Zack held his ear to her chest and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Run," he ordered. The others exchanged looks, not noticing Brin stand up behind them. "Run!" They finally turned around and ducked, barely missing a crow bar that Brin had swung at them. Zack led the way through the alleys, trying to get back to the car. Brin wasn't far behind them. Zack reached the car and stopped. "Someone open the damn door!" Syl blurred to his side and opened it. Zack hurriedly got in, still carrying Max, while the others piled in as well. "Drive!"

Krit slammed his foot on the accelerator just as Brin jumped onto the back of the car. She punched a hole through the back window and grasped Blake's neck.

"You're not part of this family," she hissed in that creepy voice. She bashed his head against a window. The glass shards cut his face and his hands instinctively went up to protect himself. Brin chuckled and broke all the fingers in his right hand. "Get out." She hurled him through the broken window. A stray glass shard injected itself into his waist as he rolled on the pavement. Alec ducked down, trying to cover Max's body. Brin grasped his hair and lifted him away. "You are a clone of a brother. You are not family either." She smashed his head against the door, knocking him out. "But just enough to stay." Krit swerved the car to a sudden stop and Brin flew over the hood. She landed on the ground in front of the car, standing upright. Krit quickly put the car in reverse.

"Get down," Zack ordered coldly. Syl looked back at him but didn't comply. "Get down!" He pulled a gun out of the back pocket of the front seat and aimed at Brin.

"Zack, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Syl demanded.

"Saving us," Zack growled. He fired two shots. One imbedded itself in Brin's leg and the other shot through her shoulder. She didn't even cry out, but she stopped stalking towards them as blood began to turn her clothes a dark, shiny, reddish-brown.

"Dammit," she muttered before collapsing.

"Get Blake," Zack ordered. This time Syl didn't hesitate as she jumped out of the car, ran to Blake and dragged him inside. He wasn't conscious. "Krit, go to the hospital." His jaw tightened. Brin had almost killed both Max and Blake. No way in hell was he going to let that happen again. God knows he wasn't going to let a son of a bitch like White stop him from getting them the right medical attention.

* * *

Max lay unconscious in a hospital bed. Her face had a surprisingly peaceful expression, despite her already-healing cuts and broken nose. The doctor had said she also had 2 cracked and 3 broken ribs. The hole in her leg had needed to be checked for infection or remnants of the bar that had impaled it. Alec and Zack hadn't even bothered to tell the doctor that there wouldn't be an infection, but they knew it would stir up too many questions.

"Have you checked on Blake yet?" Alec asked emotionlessly as he heard Zack re-enter the room. Zack sighed as he took in the position Alec was in. He had dragged a chair to Max's bedside and was holding her hand with one of his while he also held an ice pack to his head.

"Yeah, I did," Zack answered softly, settling himself in another chair. "He'll be fine too. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood though." Alec slowly nodded, ignoring the ache in his head.

"Just like Max..." he commented. Zack took a deep breath.

"Just like Max," he repeated, letting his eyes fall on her pale face. Now to tell Alec what he had been waiting to hear. "The doctor caught up with me in the hall on the way here. Said the tests came back."

"And?" Alec asked, glancing over at Zack expectantly.

"Asked if we knew she was pregnant," he chuckled humorlessly. "Then she proceeded to scold me for letting a pregnant girl get hurt like that. I almost snapped her neck." Alec still showed no reaction. "The baby's fine. Somehow, miraculously. The baby's fine. Just like Max is gonna be." He saw a ghost of a smile cross Alec's face. But it quickly disappeared.

"Did you ask them about the seizures?" he questioned. Zack nodded. "So?"

"They have absolutely no idea. Made 'em kinda mad, too," Zack replied. "Didn't like not knowing."

"We have that in common," Alec muttered, stroking Max's hand. Zack drew in a shaky breath as he remembered the way her body had thrashed. And that _scream_. He'd never heard anything like it. Especially not from Max. He mentioned this out loud. Alec shook his head sadly. "Neither have I..."

"She's so strong..." Zack said tearfully. "She's not supposed...She should never be this helpless." Alec took the ice pack away from his head and grasped Max's hand tightly with both of his.

"Please wake up baby. Please," his voice cracked. Max showed no reaction. Alec rested his forehead against her hand. "Please..."

"That's not gonna work."

Zack and Alec's eyes snapped over to the doorway. Brin was leaning against the doorjamb holding a blood-stained cloth to her shoulder. Zack jumped up so quick his chair toppled over.

"Stay away from Max," Alec growled menacingly. Brin smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Honey, it's kind of where I need to go," she replied. Zack grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," he commanded angrily. Brin gave him a defiant look.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly my creepy alter ego," she choked out. Realization dawned on Zack and he let her drop. The sound of a gun cocking reached their ears and they both turned to find Alec pointing a Glock at Brin. The first sign of fear flashed across her face.

"You may not be that glowy red-eyed bitch right now, but I will splatter your brains on that wall sooner than you can say 'Ames White' if you don't start explaining yourself," he said coldly. Brin flinched. A feral grin appeared on Alec's mouth. "Recognize that name do you? Why don't you tell us a little story before you're executed?"

"I'm not exactly in the sharing mood when I have a Glock pointed at me," Brin snapped. Alec blurred forward and held the gun between her eyes.

"You better get in the mood if you don't want me to get seriously trigger-happy," he growled. Brin swallowed and nodded. Alec stepped away but didn't lower his gun.

"Brin, sit over there," Zack ordered. Brin complied and sighed in relief once she was off her hurt leg. "Do you..." Alec suddenly moved his aim to Zack.

"If you're about to ask her if she needs a doctor before we get information then so help me God! I will bury this bullet in your skull!" Zack held his hands up.

"I was just gonna ask if she needed something else to stop the blood flow, cause that cloth looks pretty used," he explained. Alec just nodded, not bothering to apologize for his threat, and returned his aim to Brin.

"Talk," he growled. "Bitch." Brin took a deep breath.

"About two months ago, I was supposed to be transferred to a new Manticore facility in New York," she began. "I was put on a private jet to Pennsylvania and I'd be moved into a truck the rest of the way. During the ride, I was being a 'good little soldier', when the truck came to a screeching halt. I looked out the window and realized we were in the country part of New York. Still at least two hours away from the new facility. The driver was suddenly pulled out of his seat and the guards were beaten to a bloody pulp. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I shouldn't interfere. So I stayed seated, until the ambushers pulled me out as well. I remember the overwhelming shock at who I came face to face with." She paused and Alec waved the gun in a gesture meant for threatening her. It worked and she immediately continued. "It was Zane and Loralee." Zack's eyes widened.

"What?" he breathed. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I take it those are two of the 09ers?" he questioned dryly. Zack and Brin both nodded.

"I struggled to get away from him. Keep in mind that I was still in my Mantiocre-induced brainwashed state," she added. "But he held me tight and forcefully poured a hot, bitter liquid down my throat. He told me it would help me. I tried to spit it out but he made me swallow it. Previous memories and things I'd done flashed before my eyes and I stumbled away from him. Somehow he could tell I was myself again. But I was too shocked. And being the stupid little idiot that I am...I ran." Alec raised his hand that wasn't holding the gun.

"I have a prediction," he commented. "The next part of this story is going to include White capturing you, slowly drugging you to create the bitchy alter ego that we all know and loathe. And you go along with it because, like you said, you're a 'stupid little idiot'." Brin stood up angrily.

"I did _not _go along with it! I tried to get away more times than I can count! You think I like doing this? You think I _enjoy _feeling a human being's life crushed by my hands?" she yelled. Alec stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, is this the part where I'm supposed to sympathize with the fact that you have no will power? Oops. I'm too busy fantasizing about your blown up brains. But please, carry on," he ushered. Brin glared at him.

"Was he right?" Zack asked softly. Both transgenics turned to face him. "Was Alec's prediction right?" Brin looked away.

"More or less," she muttered, sitting back down. Alec smiled triumphantly. Brin glanced over at Max's unconscious body. "I can help her." Alec's smile faded and he tightened his grip on the Glock.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Brin didn't take her eyes off Max. Alec pushed the gun against Brin's temple. "What do you mean?" Brin's eyes slid towards Alec's angry face.

"I can help her," she repeated softly.

"How?" Zack asked. Brin gave Alec a pointed look, silently telling him to take the gun away from her head. He complied but kept it trained on her.

"Like this..." she muttered before going to Max's bedside. She held her bloodied cloth against Max's forehead and then placed both hands on either side of her head. Alec made a move to stop her, not knowing what she was doing, but Zack held him back. Brin murmured a few words under her breath that neither transgenic could understand. Her eyes suddenly glowed that blood red color and Alec fired his gun without hesitation. A bright red light filled the room and Zack and Alec felt themselves thrown back. They slammed against the wall and when they looked back into the room, both Max and Brin were gone.

"Fuckin shit!" Alec screamed. Many patients, nurses, and doctors stared at him in surprise, but he didn't care. "Where the fuck did that bitch take her!" Zack could only stare in shock at the vacant hospital bed. He was numb.

* * *

_Max let out a small groan before opening her eyes. A harsh light made her close them again. She raised her hands and groggily rubbed her eyes. _

"_You alright little sister?" Brin's voice whispered to her. Max was suddenly wide awake as she grasped her tightly by the throat. "Is this how we say 'hello' now?" Max wasn't amused. _

"_Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right here?" she growled. Brin smirked. _

"_How bout 'cause even if you did, I wouldn't die seeing as we're back for a little subconscious mind-walk." Realization suddenly dawned on Max as she looked down. She was still wearingher hospital gownbut all her cuts and bruises were healed. But what really grabbed her attention was her stomach. It was protruding a lot more than it usually did, considering she was supposed to have pretty flat abs. She dropped Brin to the ground and gingerly touched her stomach. _

"_What...happened?" she asked softly. Brin rolled her eyes. _

"_Don't tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to ya little sister?" she joked. Max glared at her. "Fine. No more joking. But you do realize _why _your stomach looks like that right?" _

"_My baby?" Max guessed. Brin nodded, smiling. _

"_Yep. Soon to be a bright-eyed, dark-haired beauty. Gonna have mommy's temper and daddy's lust for the opposite sex." Max's eyes widened. "Okay I lied. But that was my last joke, I swear." Max sent her another glare. "But the appearance was correct. I actually don't know about the temper or lust thing."_

"_Then what _do_ you know?" _

"_Besides the fact that you're gonna be having a healthy baby girl that's gonna have the world on her shoulders, literally? A whole hell of a lot actually." Max took a threatening step towards her. _

"_Then tell me!" she ordered. Brin raised her hands in mock-surrender. _

"_I will in a second little sister. But first things first. I need your help." Max let out a bark of laughter. _

"_Sure no problem. Just let me go gouge my eyes out and break every bone in my body. Then I'm all yours," she replied sarcastically. Brin smiled slightly. _

"_You don't get it, do you?"_

"_Get what?" Max asked angrily. _

"_This isn't your subconscious," Brin explained. Max gave her a confused look. "It's mine." _

"_Then why the hell am I here?" Brin sighed. _

"_Because I need your help. And you need mine." Max crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. _

"_What makes you think I _want _your help Miss Red-Eyed Psycho?" she growled. _

"_A few things, actually. One, you're actually unconscious because of me, or my lovely alter ego. Two, somehow your pregnancy is already starting to show. Three, you used tohave many cuts, gashes, bruises, etc all over your body. Four, if you don't let me help you, you'll never wake up and you'll die the next time one of those extreme seizures wrack your body," Brin ticked each point off on her fingers. Max stared at her with wide eyes. "Did I leave anything out?" Max lashed out with a hard right hook. Brin's head snapped back but she didn't seem too affected. "Is that all?"_

"_Yes," Max snapped. "Now hurry up. I hate these creepy mind walks." _

"_Patience is a virtue, little sis," Brin replied jokingly. Max glared at her. _

"_And being able to walk is a privilege," she retorted. Brin laughed lightly. "Now what's first? What am I supposed to do for you?" _

"_Be my anchor." _

"_Gee, I thought this wasn't going to be confusing," Max replied sarcastically. "Anything else?" _

"_I'll let you know." _

"_Lovely. Are you gonna answer my questions now?"_

"_If you like." _

"_Then explain to me why the hell my pregnancy is already starting to show when it hasn't even been two weeks."_

"_So we're starting with the simple stuff then...alright. The answer is actually pretty obvious. You're a transgenic. The amount of time in which you carry a baby isn't as long as a human's. It contradicts with your life span." _

"_What's the supposed to mean?" Brin frowned. _

"_I don't actually know..." she said softly, confused. Max gave her a weird look. "Anyway, that's why your stomach is sticking out more than it should. Instead of nine months of carrying your little girl, it'll be six and a half. Next question?" Max stared at her incredulously. _

"_That's it? Just 'oh, your freakishness affects your unborn child let's move on to your next problem'. You'd make a great therapist, you know that?" she said dryly. Brin just looked at her. "Okay, fine. How do I wake up so I can get out of this mind thing?" Brin smiled. _

"_Easy. Once we're done talking, you'll wake up and all will be right as rain." _

"_What about your thing you need help with?" _

"_You can't help me while you're in my subconscious. It wouldn't be real. You have to do it outside my mind first." Max stared at her blankly. _

"_Ya know, if I wasn't a transgenic, I'd be screaming my head off and trying to check myself into a mental institution." _

"_Nice to know where you stand." _

"_Can I wake up now?" _

"_Sure you don't have anything else to ask?" Brin looked at her pointedly. _

"_Oh! Right. What exactly am I supposed to do to help you?" Brin smiled. _

"_It'll come to you," she replied cryptically. _

"_That's great. Can you just..." _

Max suddenly found herself falling on the hospital floor. She landed with a loud smack. She groaned and rolled onto her back. Her vision of the ceiling was quickly clouded by nurses, doctors, and several other people checking to see if she was okay.

"I fell from the ceiling apparently. I'm just dandy," she muttered sarcastically as she slowly eased herself up. She was surprised to find herself clothed in jeans, a red long-sleeved hoodie, leather jacket, and combat boots. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. "Well, this is convenient."

"Max!" She caught a glimpse of Alec pushing through the large crowd. Zack, Syl, and Krit were close behind him. Max stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine, people. Would ya mind creating a path for a girl get out?" The crowd parted and Alec immediately engulfed her in a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, then made his way to her lips before he rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Geez Maxie. We were so worried," his voice came out muffled. Max smiled awkwardly as she noticed that the other people were still staring at her. She didn't realize it was for a different reason than she thought. Alec was still holding his Glock.

"You guys have to get out of here," Syl whispered so only the transgenics could hear her. "I'll stay here and wait for Blake to wake up. You guys have to leave."

"Um...sir?" a nurse spoke boldly, not taking her eyes off Alec's gun. "Guns are prohibited on hospital premises." Max's eyes widened and she nudged Alec away from her. Alec laughed sheepishly and quickly pocketed the gun. "If you don't leave I'm going to have to call the police."

"Wouldn't want that..." Zack muttered. The others quickly exchanged looks before turning to Max.

"We have an Agent White to visit," she explained coldly before leading Alec, Zack, and Krit out the door.

**A/N-Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I went on a week long trip to the east coast and when I came back I was really sick...I had to stay home from school for another week. But I'm better now and so updates will be quicker. Please review!**

**willow98002-Hehe. Sorry. I hope this chapter made up for it ;o)**

**Aur-Sorry it took so long...but updates will hopefully be more regular again ;o)**

**angelofdarkness78-The baby is okay ;o) You'll find out just _how _okay she is in the next couple of chapters. And don't worry, I don't have any plans for killing off Brin. **

**x5-493-Thanks ;o) Sorry it took so long...I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Lol. I'm glad you liked it ;o)**

**naeri-Thanks ;o) Don't worry, Lana and the other transgenics will be coming back. Blake does miss her, I just haven't really written much from his point of view. **


	8. Reality Limits

_**Seattle Ain't What it Used to Be**_

**Disclaimer-Nothing that has to do with Dark Angel or Dark Angel books belongs to me. Only the parts of the story that I make up are mine.**

**Summary-Sequel to Reliving Manticore. After escaping, Max and the other transgenics find refuge in Seattle. More people from Max's past start showing up, the humans start finding out about transgenics, a heat experience changes Max and Alec's life and it doesn't help that White is back in the picture. **

**Pairings-Max/Alec and Syl/Krit. More people will be paired off as the story goes on.**

Chapter Eight-Reality Limits

Max walked purposefully out towards their car, ignoring the shouts and protests of the hospital staff. She was a transgenic, dammit, she didn't need to stay in a hospital for so long. It wasn't exactly a smart thing to do either. She wrenched open the car driver door only to find it shut. She glared up at the person who had closed it.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"You were just put in the hospital for a hole in your leg, numerous amounts of gashes, and severe seizures," Alec ticked off each point on his fingers. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving yet." Without saying a word, Max rolled up her pant leg and shoved it in Alec's face. "That's a nice leg Maxie, but what..." His eyes widened as he realized that no hole whatsoever was apparent. "How...?"

"Another helpful dream," Max replied cryptically. "Now can you move out of the way so we can get to White's little warehouse of fun?" Alec moved out of her way, a dazed look on his face.

"We going?" Zack asked as he got into the back of the car. Max glanced over at Alec before nodding. "Let's motor then..."

* * *

Max parked the car a few blocks down from the warehouses. Alec looked over at her, feeling slightly uneasy by the determined expression on her face.

"Do you have a gun?" Krit asked from the back seat. Max's determined face turned into a scowl.

"No," she ground out. Krit gave the back of her head a confused look.

"Then how..." he began before Alec gave his head a slight shake, signaling him not to continue. Zack pulled out the gun from the back pocket of the front seat. He handed it to Krit. "What will you be carrying then?" Zack didn't answer as he got out of the car. "Okay..."

"One gun per group," Max instructed as she joined Zack outside. He nodded in understanding. "You go with Krit. I'm with Alec."

"Whoa, whoa. We're splitting up? Is that smart?" Max didn't answer as she led the way to the warehouses. "Before we do that...what exactly is the reason for going to meet our bloody deaths?" The others looked at Max for an answer.

"We're gonna save Brin."

"But wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then..." Max let out a sigh of frustration as she stopped walking.

"Fine. You guys obviously don't get what I'm doing. So just be backup. I'll go in alone." She continued down the street. Alec grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Not fine," he argued. "You _need _someone in there with you. You don't even know what you're heading into. Or what _warehouse _you'll be going into."

"He's right, Max," Krit agreed.

"Be careful," Zack said bluntly. Krit and Alec stared at him in surprise. Max gave him a grateful smile.

"Don't worry, I will." Then she blurred away.

"Max!" Alec shouted after her. Only silence responded. "How could you let her just go by herself?" Zack turned towards him with a blank expression on his face.

"She won't be by herself. Just because we're backup doesn't mean we won't be in the same room with her." Alec fumbled for a convincing argument.

"I...but...shut up and lead the way..." he finally grumbled. Zack hid his grin and complied.

* * *

Max didn't bother with the stealth act as she took out the five guards standing in front of the warehouse with surprising ease, even for her. She turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. She let a small sigh before suddenly wrenching it open so it hard, it broke off its hinges. She stared at the useless door dangling in her hand before shrugging and entering the warehouse.

The room wasn't pitch black like she thought it would be. A dim light illuminated her surroundings, giving her a chance to take in everything. Her informational gazing was interrupted by several guards charging her. She fought them off easily before a loud voice ordered them to stop. The voice sent chills down Max's spine and knew exactly who it was.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," White commented silkily after the guards had backed off. He stepped into a part of the room that had more light.

"Just so you know, there wasn't any dragging. I came here on my own," Max stated. White smirked.

"Is that so?" he questioned disbelievingly. Max shrugged.

"Do you _see _anyone flanking me?" she retorted.

"Not yet. But that doesn't mean there isn't." Max rolled her eyes.

"Gee, paranoid much?"

"A man's got to be careful."

"True," Max said calmly before her expression hardened considerably. "But you're not a man. You're a heartless dickhead that gets off at the idea of a bullet or anything else remotely deadly destroying the lives of my family." White chuckled humorlessly.

"And the transgenic filth comes out swinging. Any more insults you'd like to add before I pull off each and every one of your limbs?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think it would be a good use of my time 'til Judgement Day," Max snapped. "You know what you are. And as much as I would take great pleasure in pulverizing your subhuman ass, I have better things to do."

"Such as?"

"Making you tell me how to save my sister." White cocked his head to the side.

"You sure that's what you want to do?" he asked, an eerie glint appearing in his eyes. Max found herself hesitating and hated White for it.

"Brin needs my help. I'm not gonna just stand by and let you freaks use her for your own perverted murderous pleasure."

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'pot calling the kettle black'?" White asked randomly. Max was careful not to show that the question had caught her off guard.

"Yes," she bit out.

"Then you know what it means."

"Of course, dipshit."

"Then you'd better be careful about who youcall freaks," White hissed dangerously. Max let out a bark of laughter.

"Or what? You'll hit me with a pot?"

"More like the end of a bullet, but take your pick," White drawled. Max's jaw tightened.

"That pulverizing idea is starting to sound more and more appealing," she growled. White didn't appear threatened.

"You want to know how 734 can be saved?" Max scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I just came by to pay my sweet uncle Whitey a visit!" she snapped sarcastically. White blinked.

"Never refer to me as being related to you," he hissed. "I'd rather dip my body in boiling lava." Max raised her hand.

"I'd love to do the honors."

"Shut up."

"Not possible."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

"_Can you stop your childish bickering for a SECOND and get my cure?" _Max yelped in surprise. White's brow furrowed and he took a cautious step backward. But Max seemed too freaked out to pay attention to him.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered angrily.

"_What? Did you think I was just gonna leave you unsupervised?" _

"I'd really prefer that instead of you violating my mind," Max snapped, louder than she meant to.

"Wow. I'm actually witnessing a transgenic lose their marbles. It's oddly interesting," White quipped. Max glared at him.

"Give me Brin's cure," she ordered. White chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sorry...Maybe we haven't met." He pointed to himself and then Max. "Mortal enemies. I don't just give filthy creatures like you something you _need_."

"_Ask him if he wants a deal!" _

"I was just going to!" Max hissed, ignoring White's amused look. "Are you implying that you want to make a deal?" White shrugged as he reached into his breast pocket, retrieving something.

"_He's got it with him, the little weasel..." _

"Brin, will you shut up?" White's smirk disappeared as he narrowed his eyes at Max. She swore under her breath.

"Brin?" he questioned coldly. Max didn't answer. "She's 'talking' to you, is she?"

"Give me the cure."

"Fat chance." White dangled a small vial of a bright blue liquid in his right hand. "You want it? Come get it." He suddenly dropped it from his position on the balcony.

"_Bastard...!"_

Max felt a sudden gust of wind push itself against her. She nearly toppled over from the force of it. She was thrown a few yards towards the falling vial,which shequickly caught.

"_That's my girl!" _

Max smiled triumphantly up at White, only to find he had disappeared. Blinding red light suddenly filled the room and a howling noise penetrated Max's ears. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she let out a blood-curdling scream. An agonizing pain shot up her leg and she gasped as bloodbegan to stain her jeans. She tried to move her hands to lift her pant leg but she soon found they were twitching uncontrollably.

"Oh no..." she gasped as the rest of her body followed suit. She screamed and shrieked until her voice completely left her. A loud crash reached her ears and her body was showered with glass. Then everything went black.

* * *

"_Max! Max! Please wake up, Max..." _

_Max forcefully kept her eyes shut as she groaned in annoyance. _

"_You know, these whole mind walk things are really starting to piss me off," she complained as she got up into a sitting position and stared into Brin's eyes. "Please tell me this is the last one." Brin smiled. _

"_I'm glad you're okay."_

"_Okay! I just had to go through more of those freaky, very _un_-normal seizures! And my leg was ripped open again!" Brin winced. _

"_Sorry...I didn't know that would happen." Max waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. _

"_Whatever. I'm over it. Least I got the cure thingy." Brin's face split into a wide grin as she held up the vial of blue liquid. _

"_That you did..." Max looked at her expectantly. "What?" _

"_What do you mean what? Drink up!" Brin laughed softly before drinking the liquid in one gulp. _

* * *

"Hey look! Her eyes are opening!" Max distinctly heard a woman's voice. But...how did _she_ get here?

"Lana?" Max croaked, fixing her eyes on the female transgenic. She hardly recognized her. Her usually golden skin was frightfully pale, her honey-blonde hair was limp and uncared for, and her green eyes had lost most oftheir lively glint. "What happened to you? How'd you get here? How'd _I _get here...?" Max added as she realized she was back in the hospital. Lana smiled slightly, but she lookedslightly confused.

"You _do _remember what happened to you at the warehouse, right?" she asked. Max nodded, but stopped when it hurt her head too much. "You've been unconscious for almost two weeks. The others have been worried sick."

"Damn straight," Blake appeared next to her. Max raised her eyebrows.

"But when did _you _get here?" she asked Lana.

"Few days ago. Ran into Blake and Krit, who were on their way back from Joshua's place," Lana explained. Max eyes suddenly widened as she remembered.

"Brin! Where's Brin?" she questioned as she shot up in the hospital bed. Blake laughed softly and gently pushed her back down.

"She's fine. She's somewhere in the hospital, getting snacks. Alec and Zack went with her. They should be back..."

"Now," Alec interrupted as he rushed over to Max's side, dropping his food. "How are you, baby?" Max smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Better. In fact..." She suddenly felt Alec tense and she looked at him, slightly alarmed. Even more so when she saw his expression. "What is it?"

"Um...when the hell did you get tattoos?" Alec questioned. Max stared at him in bewilderment.

"What tattoos? I don't have any ta..." she trailed off as Alec held up her arm. Tiny black rune symbols surrounded her wrist. Fresh ones were appearing already. "Holy shit..." Max scrambled up in bed, ignoring her body's protest, and tried to check if there were any other symbols.

"Oh my god...what the hell _are _those?" Lana asked as she and the others all leaned in for a closer look. Max made a small whimpering noise.

"I can't tell if they're any where else..." she complained. Alec kissed the top of her head.

"We'll figure it out later," he assured. Max still had a worried expression on her face. Then she realized Brin looked somewhere between horrified and confused.

"What is it?" Zack asked, noticing as well.

"Th-those symbols..." she stammered. "I recognize them from somewhere...but..."

"But what?" Krit questioned almost angrily. Brin covered her mouth with her hands before sliding them to her forehead.

"I-I don't remember..." she replied softly. The others exchanged looks.

"It must've been something that was exposed to you while you were captured by White," Blake guessed. Brin nodded slowly but her expression didn't change.

"Yeah...Th-that must...be it..." she said doubtfully, obviously thinking it was something else.

**A/N-Sorry it's a little short, but I didn't want to get into the next part yet. Review please, it helps my muse keep in touch ;o)**

**hphotshot-Thanks ;o) I'd be happy to read your story, what's it called?**

**X5-459-I'm glad you like it ;o) More of his reactions are gonna be in the next chapter. **

**Gabbie760-Thanks ;o)**

**Angel Of Darkness231-Thanks ;o)**


End file.
